Family Counts
by carealot
Summary: Set in second year Hogwarts. Severus Snape is Harry's dad. Relationships Ginny/Hermione and Harry/Ron see how their friendships slowly flourish. Warning: Slash and spanking, talks of abuse. Rated T just for in case.
1. The Flying Car

This is a story that has been roaming around in my mind for a while that I thought I might get down on paper and see what happened. Maybe people will like it, maybe not, but this is written for the sheer love of writing. None of the characters in this story belong to me; they are all the creation of the amazing J.K Rowling and her Harry Potter series. This is just my idea of what could have happened. All teachers will be written about by their surname.

Warnings: spanking will most likely occur in this story. Mentions of Dursley abuse. Don't like, don't read! There are many other great stories for you to choose from.

Chapter 1 – the flying car

Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts school of Witches and Wizardry stood stirring his cauldron of ingredients. "A little bit of goriown root and there. Perfect." Snape stood back admiring his work. The potion he had created was to replace some of the most recently used heart strengtheners potion for Madam Pomfry, the school nurse. Snape often helped Madam Pomfry with stocking her potions medical stores and really he didn't mind. After all it wasn't like she hadn't helped him greatly throughout his childhood, often the victim of bullying both at school and at home. She never ran out of patience for him even after he became a death eater. Always patient and willing to help at any time, provided Snape didn't let his pride get in the way of asking for aid.

Snape was awoken from his daydream with a sudden slam of his laboratory door. "Sir, sir!" A little blonde haired monster had entered the room asking for his immediate attention. Snape didn't mind the interruption of his godson at the best of times but it seemed that today was a particularly stressful day. "It's good to see you too Draco, now what has caused you to come bursting in here as if chased by a fire breathing ridgeback? You know my rules of knocking."

"I know sir," Draco panted. "But Potter, he has come to Hogwarts by flying car! I had to make the carriage run extra fast to get here. I had to tell you. Look it's here in the paper! He was seen by seven muggles. It's in the paper!" Draco smiled, hoping that maybe by telling his godfather of the latest escape of the wizarding world's golden hero he could possibly gain some appreciation from his godfather. "We will discuss this later Draco," Snape said almost dismissingly, "now go; I have important work to do."

Snape rolled up the newspaper as a person would to smack a dog on the nose and waited for Draco to leave the room and for his echoing footsteps to disappear from the area before turning off his heart strengtheners potion and leaving the room going directly to the headmaster. On the way he was greeted by two very exhausted boys, one with red hair, and the other, a lightning bolt scar. "Mr Weasley and Mr Potter, what a wonderful surprise," he said, "come with me." He led the two boys straight towards the headmaster's office. "Chocolate frogs" the password. What kind of a dim-witted password can that dotty old man come up with next? But Snape had other things to manage tonight. They entered the room together and Snape slapped the daily prophet in front of them.

"You were seen, by no less than seven muggles!" he pointed to the picture of the flying car in the paper.

"I uh," Harry stuttered. Men who raised their voices at him always gave him a sense of fear, mixed in with dread and awaiting what the man is going to do with him. It was too much like...could you call that place home? With a cousin always bullying him, a timid but aggressive aunt and an uncle who used him as his own personal bobo doll. Harry learnt early that when a man acts like this you need to make yourself as small as possible and if he hits you down, you stay down.

"What it is sir...?" Ronald stated, trying to come up with a good excuse off the top of his head.

"The barrier wouldn't let us through!" Harry stated.

"No, I'll tell you what it is," Snape stated angrily "famous Harry Potter thinks that he is too good for the Hogwarts Express. You think that you deserve better treatment than that of the rest of the students don't you Mr Potter."

"No it's not like that!" Harry stated feeling rather upset by the sheer belief that somebody could possibly think that he would try to do something like this deliberately.

"It's not enough for you that you almost kill yourself nearing the end of last year Potter, you choose to take a flying car to school. Starting off with your attention seeking rather early I see. Detention at 7pm tomorrow. And if you were in my house, believe me, your parents would be called and you both would be out of Hogwarts before you could blink."

"But they are not!" came the voice of Albus Dumbledore, returning to his office with Minerva McGonagall, senior teacher, following him.

"Sir, I" Ronald stuttered. Hoping to get the first word in and maybe avoid a lot of punishment which was bound to come his way. How could he be so stupid to think that kind of thing would be alright? His parents were going to kill him! But in the heat of the moment it is so easy to allow yourself to get into all kinds of mischief. Even almost losing Harry out of the car door! He was more worried about what his parents would say about that than anything else! But he knew that Harry would never tell.

"As head of Gryffindor it is for Professor McGonigall to decide an appropriate punishment!" Professor Dumbledore stated. McGonigall looked down at the paper, which was still held by Snape, and then glared at the boys. "Explain yourselves both of you!" she demanded.

"What it is miss," Ronald started before Harry cut in with "it's my fault Professor. The barrier wouldn't let us through, so we thought the car..."

"That the car could transport you to Hogwarts. Did you think of what kind of calamity it could be if you were seen?" McGonigall asked "or the obliviation that would be needed to ensure that those poor innocent muggles are not scarred for life from your shenanigans? I have never seen such reckless behaviour before. You, Ronald Weasley, shall serve detention with Mr Filch for a week and you Harry Potter, shall serve your detention with..."

This was only interrupted by a sudden entrance of Gilderoy Lockheart, a goofy looking man, with a silly smile plastered on his face. Harry groaned, he knew who this was after his forced media coverage at Flourish and Blotts bookstore where his entrance to buy his wizard books for the next year had caused a mass of cameras and an arm around his shoulder with a forced smile. Subsequently it also landed him with a great deal of books for free which he had passed off to Ginny as a way to say thank you for rescuing me from my evil relatives these holidays gift.

"Harry my dear fellow, how did you get detention? Never mind you can serve it with me answering my fan mail." He stated.

"With Professor Lockheart," said a very disgruntled McGonigall, "you are both dismissed."

"Gilderoy, you should not undermine another professor whilst you are here," Dumbledore said.

"Sorry Albus," said Lockheart sheepishly, Dumbledore was fuming at the use of his first name in such a derogatory manner but always being one to keep the peace he merely offered another round of chocolate frogs. Snape sneered at them and walked from the room with his black cape billowing behind him. He went directly to his office and poured himself a glass of fire whisky from his liquor cabinet. He avoided his mahogany desk with his most recent marks from summer school for the dunderheads that didn't quite pass through the regular classes. He wished that Dumbledore hadn't brought in such a motion, not only do they have to often keep the students at the school during times of Christmas, but now he has lost some of his summer vacations to what Dumbledore deemed as "make up classes" for those who wish for a little more learning. Of course Hermoine Granger couldn't be happier when she heard of the motion and immediately joined herself up to every class she could be eligible for including some subjects that she never had talent for and most likely never would like Divinity and Muggle interpretations from a wizard point of view and Future readings for the gifted.

Snape sat down on a comfy leather lounge chair; he couldn't help but to smile at his pets. The two dogs curled up on a blanket on the couch together and the cat meowing for attention. He allowed it to come up and sit on his lap stroking it absent mindedly. "Oh Lily, what am I going to do with them?" he asked. The cat merely purred and snuggled into his lap.

(((Authors note: Yes the bat of the dungeons has pets in this story. I imagine him with two dogs, a kelpie/border collie/ blue heeler and a fox terrier/dachshund, an owl and a mixed breed black and white cat. They come handy to gather potions ingredients. More about them later)))

As he sipped his fire whisky he contemplated the situation and thought about how he felt that the boys had completely skipped punishment by being allowed to simply have a detention. He had given tougher punishments to his Slytherins for a lot less! The only thing he could think was that nobody had bothered to mention contacting the parents. As a responsible teacher of Hogwarts he believed that all parents should be in contact with the school for regular guidance of the students. A lot of parents believed that just because it was boarding school it was alright to simply dump the kids on the Hogwarts Express and then not think about them again until September. But Snape believed if parents were more involved with the curriculum it might make the parent/teacher/student relationship a lot better. Molly Weasley (Ron's mother) was always one to share this view. Snape smiled as he thought, maybe now would be a time that he should start putting that idea into action. Ok so maybe this was meant to be the headmaster's responsibility, but surely there couldn't be a problem with him calling her to talk about the contents of the local paper, she had probably read it already. Also she was a great friend. Smiling Snape stood and threw some flu into the fireplace. It turned green and he stuck his head into it and called.

"Molly, Molly are you home?" he asked.

"Oh hi Severus, come on through I am just doing the dishes," Molly said as she stood up from reading her book. The dishes were quite happily doing themselves in the sink under her supervision.

"No Molly, I think that this is something you should come through to me for, and bring today's daily prophet with you, I assume you get it delivered." Snape stated simply.

"Of course we do Severus and yeah you can borrow it if you like, but if all you want to do is borrow a paper why don't you get one from one of the students?" Molly asked in that mothering tone of voice known only too well to her children and husband alike.

"No Molly, that is not the problem," Snape stated, "come on through."

"Oh my goodness did something happen to the children?" Molly asked in a panicked voice.

"No, but there has been mischief," Snape stated.

"But the twins are always like that, I have suggested to Dumbledore that he should just tell me when there's a problem. I know how to deal with it," Molly stated picking up her wooden spoon and cancelling the spell on her dishes.

"No Molly," Snape said, "it was Ronald and Harry,"

"Harry? But he's always such a good boy."

"Well," Snape stated, "I guess this time he has taken after his father. Let's discuss this."

Molly Weasley stepped into the fireplace and through to Snape's office.

"So, tell me what has happened,"


	2. Behave!

Chapter 2 – Behave.

Warning: The following chapter contains a spanking between Molly Weasley and both Harry and Ron. If you don't like that sort of thing please skip this chapter and read the next one. You have been warned. Again I do not own these characters, J.K Rowling does I am just writing a fanfiction. I get no money from this fiction.

By the way I still don't own Harry Potter or its characters but I really wish I did (along with a billion other people who wish the same I'm sure!)

"I can't believe it Severus, but the evidence speaks for itself," Molly stated as she looked sadly down at the daily prophet, "I must go and find Ronald."

"I will leave him in your capable hands Molly," Snape said. Smiling as he called his two dogs to his side. The two dogs got up from the corner, stretched and walked over to Snape wagging their tails. He clipped their leads on and left through the floo network. The companionship of a couple of dogs was good for Snape, not to mention his pets were very good at helping him gather potions ingredients.

((authors note: Yeah dogs that are raised around wizards and witches are very used to magic aren't they? Snape has had these two since they were pups!)

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor boys common room...

"Hey mate, I heard about the exciting trip!" said Fred

George slung his arm around Harry's shoulder "why didn't you call us back? We would have loved to have come with you!"

"You've done us proud little brother!" Fred said ruffling Ron's hair.

"It wasn't deliberate! The barrier wouldn't let us through," Ron said looking at the floor.

"We didn't know what to do," added Harry.

"Ronald you are completely insane!" Ginny said storming into the room.

Whilst the boy's dormitory was a place that girls were strictly not meant to go Hermione and Ginny didn't seem to think that this rule applied to them.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when Mum and Dad find out!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, he is." Molly responded from the doorway.

"Oh my goodness Mum! Mum! I got into Gryffindor!" Ginny said happily not realising just how absurd that comment was considering that she was standing in the middle of a room in Gryffindor tower! (If she hadn't been in Gryffindor she would have been allowed past the portrait!)

Molly laughed hugging her daughter "yes and your father and I are so proud of you sweetie. Why don't you and Hermione go and unpack whilst I have a little talk with Ronald and Harry."

Ron's heart beat slightly faster at the sound of his mother calling him "Ronald" which only happened when he was in BIIIG trouble!

"I've already unpacked," Hermione said sitting on the nearest bed. But Ginny took Hermione's hand and led her from the room "I think she means a private conversation 'Mione"

Molly sat down on the bed, the spoon still in her hand from when she walked through Snape's fireplace. She placed it beside her on Ronald's bed.

"Now, Ronald, what do you have to say for yourself?" Molly asked angrily.

"Please Mum, please, not in front of Harry please!" Ronald begged close to tears but these tears were the tears of an embarrassed naughty boy and not a contrite one. Molly knew this and treated it the same as she would with any of her other children.

"Well, I know that Lily would have had a thing to say were she alive and that she would approve of me dealing with Harry accordingly," Molly stated.

"Mum, please, please don't punish Harry, he's never been punished like this before!" Ronald knew nothing of the way that Harry's aunt and uncle treated him past the bars on his window which Ron had encountered when he and the twins had come to pick Harry up that summer. Harry was always too embarrassed to speak of the life he had with the Dursley's which included very little (if anything) to eat, and needing to hide anything to do with Hogwarts (including his homework!) under the floorboards in his room.

"I deserve this punishment as much as you do Ron," Harry stated simply.

"No Mum, please, he doesn't know what he's saying," Ronald begged as he shuffled away from his mother.

"So you don't want me to punish Harry, do you Ronald?" Molly asked simply.

"No Mum please,"

Molly picked up the spoon "you do realise that this would mean more punishment for you."

"Yes mum."

"Are you ready to accept your punishment Ronald Weasley?" Molly asked simply.

"Yes Mum but please don't punish Harry," Ronald stated.

"You are in no position to make demands young man," Molly took Ron by the wrist and started guiding him towards her.

"Please Mum, please" a last ditch effort from Ron as his mother put the silencing spell around the bed and drew the curtain. Therefore shielding anybody from seeing what was going on, to ensure Ron did not get too embarrassed. After all whilst Molly believed in punishing her children she did not believe in humiliation. She waved her wand in the shape of an x, which created a dark gold shield with an x on it, over the door. "That should do it," she stated with a smile, then she frowned looked at her wayward offspring.

"Ronald Weasley, do you understand why you are being punished?" Molly spoke in a tone of voice that meant business and Ron hung his head in shame.

"Yes Mum. I'm sorry that I took the car to school but I..."

"No excuses. You know the ritual," Molly stated. Whilst it was often considered an old idea by many families for there to be a spanking ritual the Weasley's adopted one. Why? Because having the ritual was like signing a verbal agreement that a person had done wrong, that this person was willing to submit for punishment and that the slate would be wiped clean shortly afterwards. Sometimes there was a need for additional punishments (such as the twins and some of the antics that they got up to involving an apology to their elderly next door neighbour from two sore and sorry red headed boys). But this verbal agreement was important to the family, something that Arthur had submitted to as a child and Molly agreed that it was a good way to raise the children.

"I'm sorry Mum; I have done something that has brought shame to the family and to myself. I am sorry for the trouble that I have caused. I am willing to accept my punishment. Will you please forgive me?" Ron spoke in a mundane voice as if he was speaking his last words before his death sentence.

"Turn and face the wall Harry dear," Molly stated gently as she led Ron gently over her knee and used a spell to lower his trousers and underwear. Ron gave a sniffle but Molly knew this was merely in anticipation of what was to come. She raised her hand and the spanking commenced. Molly spanked her hand down moderately hard, not too soft as to anticipate a long spanking, but not so hard as to hurt him. Molly was a good spanker and insisted that the children were punished soundly and that they always knew why they were receiving such a spanking.

Ron found it quite demeaning to be in the middle of the Gryffindor boy's dormitory being spanked by his mother like a little three year old child. Especially in front of his best friend. But this was a common occurrence with his brothers at home when they got in trouble together so why would school be any different? Molly was nothing if not consistent and kept up a moderate pace during the spanking.

Spank. Spank. Spank. WHACK. Spank.

Ron's backside was slowly becoming a mild shade of pink. Molly continued to warm her son's buttocks. Lecturing gently with

"I am so disappointed with you Ron."

Spank. Whack. SPANK. Whack. Spank.

"I can't believe you would steal from the family."

Spank. Whack. Spank. WHACK. SPANK. WHACK. Spank.

"Don't you ever do such a thing again or we will be back in this position again."

Spank. Whack. Spank. Spank. SPANK. SPANK. Whack.

"You wait til you hear from your father!"

SPANK! WHACK! SPANK!

For fifteen long minutes Ronald was held over his mother's knee until he finally found himself breaking down in tears.

"I'm so sorry Mummy,"

Molly always knew when one of her son's called her "Mummy" that she was getting through. She picked up the wooden spoon.

"Now, Ron" Molly laid the spoon on his bare, red as a watermelon, hot bottom. Ron whimpered realising that his punishment was not yet over.

"Now I was going to give you twelve of the best, one for every year of your life, but you wanted to take Harry's as well?"

Ron did the math in his head...that meant...24 spanks! On his sore...red...burning...bottom. Molly was rubbing the spoon over his bottom. Making Ron flinch as she ran it over the particularly warm spots.

"Y...-sob- y –waah- y...yes Mama."

"Ok then count for me."

Molly raised the spoon high above her head.

SPANK!

"One, thank you Mummy,"

SPANK!

"Two, thank you Mummy,"

SPANK!

"Three, thank you Mummy,"

SPANK!

"Four, thank you Mummy,"

All the way up to twelve. When she reached twelve she stopped. With Ron sobbing like a little child. "Now sweetie, I was going to stop here, but you wanted to take Harry's as well. Do you still want to? Harry will still get a little panty warming to teach him some respect for our family and to recognise that his actions have consequences. Are you willing to pay the penalty?" Molly continued to rub the spoon like before around Ron's bottom. Sometimes she gave this option to the twins when she had found one more at fault than the other. She knew who would have been behind the wheel of their car as Harry did not have the opportunities (or the big brothers to teach) that Ron had. Ron therefore had more opportunity to decide not to drive the car than Harry had simply deciding whether or not to go with him.

"Y...-sob- y –waah- y...yes Mmmmmmmmama."

"Then hold steady Ronald cos here they come."

Molly moved her leg up to get better aim. The next twelve spanks were concentrated mainly on Ron's sit spots and his upper thigh which would make it very uncomfortable for him to sit the next day. Harry could hear every spank (and Ron's counting) and was crying in the corner where Molly had placed him. Thinking about the fact that very soon...it would be his turn. By the end of Ron's spanking he couldn't speak anymore due to the sheer throbbing of his bottom.

"Now Ron, go and face the wall dear and get Harry," Molly stated.

Ron was more than happy to get off his mothers knee, albeit with some assistance and immediately began rubbing the sting out of his sore bottom whilst he told his friend that he couldn't save him from a well earned punishment and what to say to Molly for a spanking. Ron had heard the way that his cousins had asked for punishment and thought that was the best way for Harry to ask.

Harry walked over to Molly's side. "I am so sorry Mrs Weasley for causing such a problem for you and your family. I would like to accept my punishment to help me be a contrite and behaved boy in the future."

"That was well said Harry," Molly gestured for Harry to go over her knee. She raised her hand and gently tapped Harry's bottom. She was quite amazed by the fact that Harry didn't even whimper like her own children did and made up her mind that this would be a very short spanking. But when Harry became rigid across her knee she couldn't bring herself to continue.

"Harry, Harry love? Are you alright?" Molly quickly helped him up thinking maybe she had been a little bit too harsh on him. After all he wasn't used to the punishment like her own children were. She looked at Harry and his eyes were puffy and red with his face all red, as if he had been spanked for hours and not barely a minute and a half.

"Mrs Weasley, I am so sorry!" Harry said as he cried heavily, "Please forgive me!"

"Harry of course you will be forgiven. All my children know that a spanking wipes the plate clean. You don't have to worry about me holding anything against you. You are a child and often children make mistakes. You don't have to worry about not being accepted in my family. I already think of you as another son and so does Arthur!"

Molly was amazed by the way that Harry burst into tears even heavier than before. He had simply never heard such kindness in such a situation before. Sure he had felt physical pain before at the Dursley's, but it always ended with him being thrown back into his cupboard, or Dudley spitting at him and walking away. At school, detentions never ended on someone saying something nice to him. So this experience was something that he was completely unaware of. He was worried that maybe the Weasley's wouldn't want to know him anymore after letting them down in such a way. But this? He never expected something like this.

Molly looked at him, he was acting like the kids had after their...after their first spanking. Worried that she wouldn't love them anymore and...Oh no...he didn't have parents that could have given that preliminary guidance...and here she was...oh no.

"Harry...Harry dear," Molly reached out for him and held him close.

That feeling of being close to a woman's breast was something that Harry was simply not used to. He struggled for a while, and then started crying.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Weasley," he sobbed.

"It's alright Harry," Mrs Weasley said swiping the tears from Harry's eyes, "you are forgiven. You will always be a welcome part of the Weasley clan. I just have to make sure that you will never...ever do something like this again. Never put yourself in harms way like this again because Arthur and I would be devastated if something happened to you. So would the kids."

"Ron, you can come here now," Molly stated. Ron turned around seeing his friend so upset was a surprise to him.

"Come on mate, I know that it hurt a lot, but its not that bad!" Ron said. Molly glared at him as she rubbed Harry's back gently.

Harry continued to cry as Molly simply held him close and rocked him gently in her arms. "You are loved Harry, very much so. Just promise me you will not participate in such dangerous antics again."

Harry smiled and looked up at her, "I promise." Then looked sheepishly at Ron. He had never been seen in such a position before and didn't know what to say.

"Good, now Harry it's time for you and Ron to get some sleep. Get into bed, both of you." Molly said gently. The boys quickly complied and Molly went straight to her son.

"Ronnie sweetie, you know that what you did was wrong don't you?" she asked.

Ron nodded his head and said "sorry Mum,"

"You are forgiven Ron,"

"Sorry Mrs Weasley" came Harry's voice from the bed next to Ron's.

"It is all forgiven boys. Now I will tuck you both in and you will sleep well tonight I'm sure," she smiled stroking Ron's hair back and covering him with the doona. She picked up his wand, noticing the sticky tape that he had wrapped around it.

"Ronald honey, what happened to your wand?" she asked.

"Um…well…." Ron started blushing again, "I was trying to get the car to stop before it went into the whomping willow and…."

"Ronald!" Molly said crossly, but she pushed her anger back, after all, her son had already been well punished, "I shall tell your father when I get home and see what can be done about it."

Molly looked over at Harry who had gotten into the bed and pulled the covers up a little. She pulled the covers up a bit more covering the boy similar to her son and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night Harry dear," Molly said as she stood up and walked towards the doorway.

"Good night Mrs Weasley," he said.

Then she took a step towards Ron's bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good night sweetie and I better not hear of any more mischief from either of you. I love you."

"I love you too Mum." Ron looked at the bed beside him and his sleeping friend. He had never seen Harry fall asleep so fast before but there he was, deep breathing and the occasional snore.

"Mum?" Ron asked, "Mum, what did you do to Harry?"

"Ron honey," Molly sighed as she sat on her son's bed, "Harry has obviously never had a true family before. He doesn't understand that punishment doesn't mean that somebody hates you. When all he has ever known are those…relatives," she stiffened at the sound of that word, but it was true, "he thinks everybody else is just the same. You just have to be patient with him, let him know that he is always welcome in our family."

"Ok Mum," Ron said, "I will."

"Behave," she stated cancelling her spell on the door and left.


	3. Snape's detention

Chapter 3 – Snape's detention.

That night wrought Harry with dreams. He dreamed he was in a room; it was quite large with what seemed to be a couch, a lounge chair, and a coffee table in it. He was playing on the floor with a toy elephant and a soothing male voice was talking to him gently. He felt safe and comfortable, he felt loved. The scene changed and he found himself in the burrow with the Weasley family surrounding him. He was chasing after Fred and George with Ron and his broom in his hand going to go flying. He was happy when suddenly a flash of green light and a woman screaming his name threw him from his peaceful sleep back into reality.

He sat up in his bed and looked around wiping the sweat from his face. Ron came over to his side "is everything ok Harry? It wasn't...you know who...was it?" he put his arm around his friend gently. Harry just sighed and stood up. "No Ron, it was just a stupid dream," he said sadly. The comfort and the peace that he got from these dreams he knew could never be repeated in reality. Life just wasn't like that, at least not for him.

Harry brushed his teeth and got dressed, walking down to breakfast. He passed Ginny and Hermione on the Gryffindor couch together giggling and hugging. Giggling and hugging, giggling and hugging, is that all that girls ever do? It seemed that every time he saw them they were giggling or whispering something, or hugging, or holding hands or something. Pfft girls! Harry sat down to a breakfast of toast and marmalade, some banana porridge and an apple. Ron's appetite never satiable contained a breakfast of bacon and eggs, a few slices of French toast and a couple of pancakes! It's amazing that a guy like that was able to fit in that much! But when Harry thought of his mother, even after last night's experience, it is understandable as she could imagine she treated all of her children with as much hugs and food as a mother could possibly have.

Harry soon finished breakfast and sat around chatting with Dean, "you should come and look at this Harry; it's a lot of good fun if you want something to do. My dad bought it for me." Dean showed Harry what looked like a key ring with images on it. Why bother with this when a photograph moves in similar ways and can be watched? "It's so cool and you can control it like this," he pressed a few buttons showing Harry how the image moved around the screen under his commands. Did the guy never hear of a wand? Harry continued to nod politely and say "that's cool" whilst he allowed his thoughts to carry it away. The tamagotchi, wasn't that was Dean had said? Or was it tazitski? Oh it's a wonder why a wizarding kid would want something like this when there were other things like magic that he could be using. Draco thought it was quite a laugh how some of the kids with muggle parents or halfblood wizarding children were often coming to Hogwarts with the newest muggle gadget. It was a good thing that the electrocis spell existed; recharging any device with a simple touch of a wand or else their gadgets would be pretty useless within the walls of Hogwarts. The interesting thing to find is that whilst gadgets were a common thing at the school mobile (or cell) phones were not. Too hard to find reception Harry had heard girls muttering about that when he had first come to Hogwarts. It's a shame that Arthur Weasley never took a teaching post at Hogwarts, after his fascination in the "rubber duck" which Hermione explained to him one day over tea and crumpets (his face lit up completely) . It would be almost certain that he would be in paradise with these gadgets from the wizarding children of muggle parents.

Harry's thoughts and mundane conversation, who ever found gadgets this interesting to talk about? Brought him to just outside greenhouse 3. With Professor Sprout waiting, along with quite a few members of Slytherin. "Welcome to greenhouse 3 second years, everybody come inside," Professor Sprout stated as the remaining students came towards the greenhouse. Everybody entered. "Today we shall be repotting mandrakes. The mandrake is capable of killing a person who hears their cries but as these are only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet, but they can knock you out for several hours which is why I have given each of you a pair of earmuffs if you will put them on." Professor Sprout's earphones had a voice amplifier spell so that her voice would be heard as she continued to explain the situation. "You grab them by the stem, yank them out and then put them back down in these bigger pots. Alright everybody? Let's go." She stated as Neville Longbottom fainted. "Longbottom has neglected his ear muffs."

"No Miss, he just fainted!" said Seamus who looked down at him.

"Right well just leave him there. Everybody commence your work!" she stated much to the shock of everybody around. She ensured that Neville was in a safe area using a basic levitation spell and watched the students constantly until the end of the session.

Harry and Ron walked back up to the castle together chatting about how Draco had found yet another way to annoy Hermione. It was a surprise she had never hexed him with the way that she always seemed to be the brunt of his jokes. Today's being the classic "how many muggles does it take to light a candle, clean a house and a lot of other mundane objects. But it seemed Draco liked to try to get a reaction out of Hermione...one day...but it's not that day quite yet.

As Harry reached the door he started to hear a voice, faint at first

Kill! Hungry! Kill! Time to Kill! KILL! KILL! **KILL!**

Harry started racing towards the voice with nothing in his mind but finding out who this voice belonged to and trying to rescue whoever was directly in harm's way. Poor Ron was left chasing after him down the corridor, trying to catch up to him and not succeeding.

"HARRY! HARRY! Wait up will ya?" he yelled as he chased after his friend. Harry didn't seem to be listening as he continued barrelling down the corridor only to stop where a mass of people had gathered and were pointing at something. He quickly fought his way to the front.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE!**

Was printed clearly in red above the window.

"Blood," Albus Dumbledore stated clearly, "no doubt about it."

"You'll be next mudbloods!" Draco spat at Hermione.

Harry, rubbing furiously at his forehead, was just amazed by this situation. What exactly was the chamber of secrets? Who was the heir? The heir of what?

Minerva McGonagall stood forward always the one with a level head.

"Students back to your dormitories, teachers to the staff room. Immediately we must discuss this!" she stated matter of factly and the students automatically obeyed her.

Snape took a look at Harry with an open mouth, obviously shocked but seemingly worried about him for some strange reason. Harry saw this look, but mistook it for his teacher's hatred of him and spent a while studying his shoes until Ron shook him by the shoulder.

"Come on mate lets go back to the common room," he stated gently putting his arm around his friend. Ron guided Harry gently back to the dormitories, grateful to give the password to the fat lady when they arrived there and climbing into the common room. A group of students were gathered together and Ron immediately joined them Harry by his side.

"Who do you think is the heir?" came a voice

"The heir of what?" said another

"Slytherin of course," George stated.

"Yeah what did you think it was," added Fred, "Hufflepuff?"

"Hi Harry," said Collin seeing Harry had entered the room, "who do you think did it?"

Hermione crossed the room and took Harry by the hand; she took him upstairs to the boy's dormitory, ignoring the catcalls and whistles coming from the group down below. Knowing that her time with Harry is limited she merely said

"Harry, I'm worried about Ginny, she hasn't been her normal self, she..." Harry at this point was wondering how Hermione or anybody could possibly talk about the youngest Weasley, a fiery red head known for her temper, to have a "normal self" let alone notice when it was not there!

"Harry mate!" George interrupted, "sounds pretty cool huh the heir of Slytherin,"

"Yeah," Fred continued "if it kills someone maybe we will get time off from school they did last time!"

"Last time?" Harry asked.

"Yeah about fifty years ago it was last opened," George stated, "some girl died. Said that she was killed in a bathroom."

Hermione had a thought, maybe...Myrtle...but she couldn't possibly...could she? Harry simply looked at them blankly and George said "You wanna try some of our new red hand syrup? If it works the way it worked on Scabbers this morning..." "Hey!" said Ron but Fred merely ignored him "it will make the drinkers hand go red and thus get you off from some classes and keep the rather large kids in the hospital wing to save them from the embarrassment of sport what do you think?"

"Yeah great," Harry stated, "maybe later."

Ron's offer appealed to Harry a lot more "would you like a game of chess?" Harry had played wizarding chess with them over the vacation and knew the rules pretty well. He smiled and said "sure." The afternoon was spent with Ron over a game or four of wizarding chess. Harry was amazed when he won the last game "I think you're getting better mate!" Ron smiled laughing and squeezed his hand.

"You boys coming down to dinner?" Hermione said as she entered the common room with a bewildered looking Ginny following.

Harry sighed "sure," he stated.

"Yeah you have that detention with Snape afterwards, I am really sorry about that mate," Ron said sadly.

"It's alright," Harry stated following Hermione and Ginny to the great hall for dinner.

"Remember your detention at 7. Don't eat anything too heavy I don't want to make you clean your vomit from my floors Potter," Snape sneered from behind whilst Harry is biting into his mashed potatoes. All of a sudden Harry lost his appetite. But with some persistence from Hermione he was able to swallow down two roast potatoes, peas, carrots, pumpkin and some roast beef and swallow it all down with some Raspberry Shnizer (similar to the muggle raspberry lemonade but thicker and sounds like a running brook when you bring it near to your mouth. At first quite a few muggle born wizards take a while getting used to this new sensation but it doesn't take long for them to begin to like it.

Harry sat and enjoyed his time watching the twins freaking out some of the younger students with their new inventions. Squeaking and squealing and the carry on from Gryffindor table was enough to make Snape wince, but Minerva McGonagall believed it was just kids being kids and if it actually got any worse she would talk to them gently about it. If it was up to Snape, he would most likely boil the lot in his next potion and start again with new students but nobody would ever agree with such blatant disregard for student health (or lives!)

But sadly for Harry, the time came to 7 far too quickly. It was time for him to make his way to the dungeons and Snape's office. He walked down with a heavy heart. Opening Snape's office door. "Come on inside Harry," Snape said. Does he have to be that loud inside my office? He thought dismissively as he took Harry by the hands. "Let me see them, I am in the midst of a potion that I could use your help with," he stated.

Harry reluctantly allowed Snape to look at his hands. Does it really matter that much if he has some dirt on them or something? Snape allowed him into his office where a cauldron was sitting, in the middle of a fire, stewing nicely. "We are preparing a potion for St Mungo's so it needs to be perfect Potter. If there is any and I mean ANY disruption or disobedience from you in the next hour you shall NOT like the consequences!" And Harry spent the time in detention in silence, underneath the watchful eyes of the strict potions master. Cutting up creepy crawlies and pieces of dead animal, and bits of things that he couldn't even recognise as objects. Still, whilst he was stirring over the potion whilst Snape went into his stores to get some more ingredients for the next potion it happened. Harry had taken a second to swipe the sweat from his brow, paid attention to the potion and seen as a bit of his sweat had gone into the potion. It instantly turned black and suddenly there was grey smoke. BOOM! And Snape came rushing out of his stores screaming, ""All you had to do was stir the potion exactly 15 times clockwise and then 82 anticlockwise. How come someone stuff that up Potter?" came a furious voice as Snape came rushing over to see if the potion could possibly be remedied.

A silver strand came out of the cauldron which whipped itself around Harry, then Snape and returned to the potion.

Results of Parenthesis potion.

Suddenly appeared in smoky, very visible writing.

Harry James Potter

Mother: Lilly Evans

Father: J

Then it was suddenly swiped out as if by eraser.

Father: Severus Snape

Snape looked at the writing with confusion.

"Get out! OUT!" Snape ushered Harry to the door in the hopes that he hadn't seen anything.

But it was too late. He had seen.

Harry's first reaction was to turn around and bang his fists on the door behind him demanding an explanation. But his wiser instincts took him back to the Gryffindor common room where he immediately gathered Ron, Hermione, Ginny and of course Fred and George wouldn't be left out of any news. Harry told them what had happened and there was silence around the room.

Ron sat up and exclaimed "Snape's your DAD?"

Meanwhile in Snape's office, Snape opened a bottle of firewhisky not even bothering to find a glass and drank straight from the bottle. "Lily why didn't you tell me?" he said and for once in his life...he cried.


	4. Who to ask

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other characters do not belong to me. They are the work of the wonderful J.K Rowling. This is simply a fanfiction and I will not be getting any money from this work. Its just done in the spirit of fun.

The hush around the Gryffindor common rooms was deadly. People stopped playing games and simply stared. Fred and George were the first to appear at Harry's side.

"Hey! Hey you voltures...back off!" Fred stated spreading his arms across Harry who was seated in a chair in the far corner of the common room. Collin Crevey was completely shocked and picked up a pen and paper to be able to write to his parents to tell them the news.

For once the twins did not think completely alike as George's first reaction was to gather what few first years and Collin into a circle and threaten them that if they ever told a soul their name would be mud and it would be written across the Grand Hall with their underwear.

Authors note: considering the kinds of stunts the twins have been known to pull before...thNis surprises you?

With some assistance from Fred and Ron, Harry and his friends walked up to the second grade boys common room. Ok, so it wouldn't be a complete hideout, as Neville with a worried expression was coming over to talk, with Dean and Seamus behind him, but at least it wasn't as many as in the common rooms.

"Wow man, why did you blurt it out like that?" Neville asked Ron who was slowly going as red as his hair.

"S...sorry Harry," Ron stated, "it was just such a shock!"

"Oh you are so lucky Harry!" stated Hermione, "I wish one of my parents could be a teacher here!"

"Shut up Hermione," Harry stated bluntly.

"Yeah, if my father was Snape, I'd be wanting to crawl into the smallest area of the castle and just hide away!" Neville stated.

"well...he's not all that bad Harry," Hermione said ignoring his last remark, "at least he has his heart in the right place."

"Yeah and he shows it by torturing me and Neville in potions class," Harry mumbled.

"Oh I'm sure that's for show Harry," Fred stated. "Yeah," said George, who had managed to come up to the dorms with the boys still pacifying those who could have heard. "after all...he has to keep up his fearsome bat of the dungeons routine for the Slytherins, he is after all their leader."

"Yeah...great...oh Mum why did you have to do this to me!" said Harry.

"Come on...lets give him some space for a while," Ron stated.

"That might be the smartest thing you've said all evening Ron," Harry mumbled.

Ron for once, did not allow for his temper to make the most of the situation and left his friend in peace to think for that evening. The only man with the answers was in the dungeons and Harry wasn't interested at that moment in going to talk to him again. Instead he found himself playing exploding snap with Neville, of all things, and simply talking about how bad is it really to have a parent...maybe it could be good. Even if that parent was Snape.

Snape awoke the next day with a thumping headache. He groaned and rolled over dragging himself to the shower. He must have drunk quite a great deal for him to fall asleep like that in his armchair but after news like that who could blame him? The only one with the answers to his questions had passed on long ago.

So who to contact next? He sat pondering the question for a while. Who could possibly know about this situation and why Lily had made the decision to not announce Harry as his son. Why is it that he looks so much like James? Why wouldn't she tell him what had happened? How had it happened? He sat down absent mindedly stroking his dog which had instantly sat on his lap when he sat down. Imagine, the evil potions master with a dog sitting on his lap. He smiled for a second when the dog nuzzled into his chest but his mind was amidst memories. Maybe Lily would have told somebody who was close to her at the time..who was she close to? Well he remembered that she spent a lot of her Hogwarts days with James, Sirius and the Mutt, Remus, that damned werewolf. Maybe he would know something? But then thinking about it, if Remus was close to the full moon when she did he wouldn't have been paying much attention anyway. What about Serius? Can't ask him he's in Azkaban, Peter was too cowardly to be trusted at the best of times but he had long since died. He couldn't help but to smile that it was Peter's best friend Sirius who had harmed him in the end. He had tried to take him under his wing when they were at Hogwarts but it seemed Peter was drawn to James like a moth to a flame. So who else would Lily have trusted, Dumbledore! Yes he would be just the man to speak to that would come up with such a cunning plan.

Dumbledore is the reason why he was never near his son, why he couldn't have been a part of Potter...no not Potter...his son...H...Harry...Harry yeah that wasn't too hard to think of. Harry's raising should have been his responsibility. How dare he take that from him. How DARE he!

This thought was what had Snape rushing upstairs to the headmasters office and pounding on the door. "Nezflick" the password. Another wizarding treat...word for the week a toffee that blew up in your mouth causing chocolate to ooze out. Well...Snape might make the headmaster blow up after this scheme and he was positive that what come oozing out would not be chocolate!

"What is it Severus," Dumbledore said taking his head out of the fire, "I was in an important meeting with the ministry."

"Fine, whatever," Snape said not giving a damn about the latest escapade from the man who kept his son from him. "Explain to me about Harry."

"I'm sorry my dear boy, explain what?" Dumbledore stated, "he's a student just like the other thousand or so wizarding kids we have roming around these halls and you know I think you are a little too harsh on him after all he lost both of his parents..."

"You know full well that he has NOT lost both of his parents. Not as long as I am still alive!" Snape burst out. He felt so full of rage that he could quite possibly have decapitated the man in front of him but he knew that if the war with Voldemort was to be won it would be through the help of Albus and his precious "order of the phoenix" who seemed to look at him as if he was some kind of God.

"What on earth do you mean Severus? Lily and James passed on a long time ago and I don't see what you have to do with any of that. You are being far too hard on yourself," Dumbledore looked at him puzzled.

"Legilimans" Severus whispered. Before Dumbledore knew what had happened Severus was searching in his mind, searching, searching,

"thingy that goes after Legilimans" Dumbledore stated, "Severus if you want to know something all you have to do is ask."

"Why did the parenthesis test of Harry Potter come up with me as Harry's biological father?" Snape asked.

The look on the headmasters face truely dismayed Snape. He honestly didn't know.

"I'm willing to cast the Familius Treesonia with you to see if he truely is your son if you'd like," Dumbledore stated, "but I don't know what more I can offer you."

Snape nodded his head. A few hours later they again showed the truth.

They could see all of Snape's family members on the family tree that had appeared from the potion. Every one from his great great great great ...so forth...great grandparents through to today. There was a dotted line between him and Lily and beneath them a solid line towards Harry Potter...his son.

"Have you considered asking Remus about this?" Dumbledore asked him.

"And you think that mutt would have been able to maintain such a complicated detail after how many full moons come on old man we can do better than that," Snape stated.

"What about Teresa Pulldragon?" Dumbledore asked.

"But she has been in Pleasant Mountain for the past ten years..ever since Alice was tortured. She was losing her memory before then, do you think there's a chance in hell she would remember such a thing?" Snape asked.

"Write and find out," Dumbledore said, "they tell me that she remembers the past quite vividly, but nothing from the present. I thought maybe she would benefit from a visit from Neville, but they stated nobody would benefit due to her fading memory. But try...maybe she might know who to contact."

"Yeah whatever you think," Snape stated and left the office in a huff.

So the headmaster was no help at all. No surprise really, since when has he been interested in anything which didn't involve some kind of lolly or plotting for revenge on Voldemort. So he took Dumbledore's family. That happened to more than one wizard in the world but it seemed that only one was taking such evasive action. Still it was good to have SOME kind of plan to defeat the darkness even if the one behind the planning was...sigh...Dumbledore. At least Riddle seemed to fear him a bit.

Snape went again to his firewhisky. He contemplated how this is becoming quite a habit but at this present moment who could blame him? At least he could take today off from those numbskull children it being weekend and all.

In early evening an owl arrived for him. "Go away you pesky thing I don't want to be bothered," Snape said to the owl making like he was shooing it away but it was a persistant little thing, just like Harry's owl always was..what did he name the thing? Hetzel? Hedging? Whatever. He took the letter away from the bird, a big persistant and annoying barn owl.

The letter seemed to unfold in front of him.

Dear Severus.

How are you my dear boy? I must admit I was quite shocked to hear from your Professor Dumbledore about you needing to speak to one of your Lily's friends. Aren't you one of her friends? Why can't she talk to you? Anyways. He suggests that I should suggest someone that Lily would be in contact with...I barely even know her! But I do know that my Alice mentioned one name when she was home this Summer. Her name is Metzel Humzinger, I think she is in Ravenclaw? Anyway try talking to her. She is quite close to Lily and might be able to help you. In the mean time I hope you are going quite well with your studies and not being difficult for your professors. Maybe you and Lily can come over for tea and cookies with Alice during the summer if you want.

Looking forward to it and good luck.

Mrs Teresa Pulldragon

(Alice Pulldragon's mother if you aren't sure)

By the way can you watch her activities with Dean (Neville's Dad?) Longbottom? I'm not sure I like him.

Snape was to say the least a little surprised by the letter..apart from the references to going back to Alice's for the summer..something that would have never happened at the time..or would it? Of his childhood. You have to understand, Teresa's memory is fading and she often lives about 20 years in the past. But that name...Metzel Humzinger...a name he had not heard of for a long...long...time...he sat and thought...is there a way to contact her now?

Snape wrote out a letter thinking maybe this would be the best way to contact a person from long ago. An owl should be able to find her..provided she is still in the UK that is...more drastic methods needed to be used for overseas. Dabbing a quill into some ink he wrote this letter:

Dear Metzel,

I know it has been a very long time. I hope you are well.

He grimaced when he wrote that..it is only polite..but he didn't care for the melodramatics of some women when asked the simple "how are you" question.

Nodding when he reread it he kept writing.

I don't even know if you have heard of Lily's death as I'm sure people who you are closer to would be willing to tell you. I need to know if you knew anything about the birth of her son Harry. If so please owl me or you can find me at Hogwarts School of Witches and Wizardry. I am the potions master there. Never thought you'd see me able to teach that subject did you? Well I've been at it for 12 years now and going well. Hope to hear from you soon.

Yours Sincerely

Severus Snape.

Severus folded the letter and tied it to a sturdy and intelligent looking bird in the owlery. Taking it to the window he gave it a treat and asked it to please find Metzel Humzinger. He watched it fly away out the window and into the sky, into the distance and found himself saying "fly my beautiful bird and good luck."


	5. What's a mudblood?

Disclaimer: These characters (aside from Metzel Humzinger) come from the books of Harry Potter, written by JK Rowling. I am just having a bit of fun with them in this fanfiction. I make no money from this fanfiction. Also some bits of this chapter come from the 2nd movie Chamber of Secrets. They will be in italics but not come with a page number as I took it from the movie.

Metzel Humzinger was sitting eating a very late dinner, when what she believed to be a scrawny looking barn owl appeared at the window. With all of its feathers ruffled up. She often had a late dinner when she found herself working late for the ministry. Her dog was jumping around all over the place, as dog's often do when they see a person eating. "Down Prethia" she said putting her hand on her dogs head, who obediently sat next to her chair but to any onlooker it was obvious that the dog was just itching to jump up and grab the piece of steak from her right off the fork!

Metzel laid out Severus' letter and read it. "It's time," she stated, scribbling a letter to Severus she gave it to the obedient owl and picked up some floo walking over to the fire and throwing it in, she stepped in and disappeared. The owl took to the skies and was soon with Severus showing the little note scribbled on the back of his letter.

"She can't even be bothered using her own stationary," muttered Snape as he took the letter.

The letter read

Dear Severus,

Yes Lily did tell me about the situation for Harry and James along with a few of our dear friends. I shall gather them together and come to your office at 7pm Monday evening to explain things. In the mean time I suggest that you keep acting as you always have towards Harry, which I'm sure is in a calm and understanding manner. You must have great patience to have succeeded in teaching and become a potions master. Good for you! You always had a knack for it when we were younger but you also had a nasty temper as well. Looking forward to seeing you then.

Metzel Humzinger.

Snape screwed up the letter and threw it into the bin. Nasty temper? He thought. She would have one too if she had to deal with idiots like her all day long. "Great, so now she's invited herself and her friends to my office on Monday night! What cheek!"

Harry awoke the next morning still feeling pretty confused about the events of the night before. On the one hand he desperately wanted answers and to know how he could be allowed to live the last 12 years of his life believing a lie. But the overwhelming sensation of wanting to avoid Snape by all means possible was too strong a sway on Harry's actions and he chose to simply try to pretend as if nothing had changed. This did not help him at Quidditch practice.

"Flint! What are you doing here?" Wood asked the other quidditch team captain.

"Quidditch practice! Professor Snape gave us a note!" Flint replied. He waved the note under Wood's nose and he grabbed at it reading it aloud for the whole team to hear.

_"I, Severus Snape, do give Slytherin permission to practice on the quidditch stadium today due to the need of training their new seeker." read Wood._

Malfoy stood forward and smiled. He had something to be proud of here and a possible upper hand against that Potter at last!

"YOUR on the team!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah…what do you think I'm not up to defeating you? I think Slytherin is going to take the cup this year. Especially after the gift from MY father!" Draco sneered oh how he loved to show a personal advantage over a Potter no matter how good or bad that advantage seemed to be.

_"Well at least nobody on the Gryffindor had to buy their way onto the team; they got in with pure talent!" Hermione stated aggressively, Harry simply beamed._

_"What would you know? You filthy little mudblood!" Draco stated._

Ron took a step forward immediately to defend his friend.

"I've had it with you Malfoy!" he stated.

"Ron! NO!" Harry took a step towards his friend to ensure that he didn't do anything to stupid, "He's not worth it!"

"Yeah," Malfoy said, "It's just like a Potter to defend a Weasley. After all he has no money and you have no parents. Put it both together and all you got is a whole lot of nothing!"

The Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's were too caught up in their fight to notice the approaching figure of Hagrid until he was right next to them. "Malfoy back off," he said. Malfoy looked sheepishly, after all if his father was ever to find out that he was getting himself into such an uncouth conversation he would be in BIG trouble. Lucius Malfoy would consider this kind of behaviour to be far beneath a Malfoy.

"Just be lucky who your friends are," Draco sneered as he looked up quickly at Hagrid and Flint continued to walk through the Gryffindor team. Wood suggested, "Maybe we should have a bit of a practice just on one side of the pitch." The team set off with Hagrid watching, but the Slytherin's being who they are simply took over the entire field stealing the Gryffindor quaffel, using their bludgers to hit the Gryffindor team on purpose whether they had the quaffel or not. Until Wood decided to call off practice for the day. Nobody could focus whilst the Slytherin team were not playing fair.

"Come down to the hut for a cup of tea," Hagrid offered as he had been watching the progress with Hermione and Ron from the stands. Hermione, Harry and Ron nodded in appreciation.

"So tell me," Hagrid said as he put the kettle over the fire, "What happened with Malfoy?"

_"Draco called me a Mudblood," Hermione stated upset._

"Hey," Hagrid said putting his hand gently on her shoulder, "Some wizarding families may think that they are better than others due to their so called pure blood. In truth most wizarding families have got some muggle or squib relative. Those that think they are above it all just ignore those family members. But honestly, what matters more is the heart and the magic of the witch. Hermione's heart is as good as it gets and she is a fine good witch who will definitely go places in life, her studying the way she does. So don't you think on it for one minute Hermione. He's not worth it."

To some..Hagrid may have seemed like an ignorant half giant. But seeing the hug Hermione raced to give Hagrid, it could be seen that sometimes he could be quite insightful and intelligent. Hermione decided then and there to make it her mission to help Hagrid in any way she could. Maybe enrol him into some classes at the Magical University?

But there was no time to think about that now. They were late for class..their first day with a new professor.

"Hello everybody!" said a voice from the doorway to the Defence Against the Dark Rats classroom.

"Welcome to a wonderful new adventure in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class and its so wonderful because you all have a fabulous teacher. Me!"

He walked towards the front of the classroom as if to waltz into the room.

_"Order of Merlin, third class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly most charming smile award."_ He showed off his big smile that made the girls in the front row sigh, all except Hermione who was looking at the man with a complete look of shock on her face.

"Now it is my job to teach you younger witches and wizards all about dark magic and creatures. So when you come upon them you will know what to do just like I have in the past. But don't you worry, I shall be teaching you all about those adventures that I have had in all of your classes and you shall learn all about what makes magic great for me."

He placed a cage on the teachers table and uncovered it. A few students giggled but he looked at them and said, "well you think this is funny do you? Let's see what you make of them!" and he opened the cage door! "Cornish pixies for all!"

The students stood away from their desks and headed straight for the doors, as the pixies came flying out of their cage and causing raucous in the room. Throwing books around and dragging Neville to hang on a chandelier in the middle of the room by the back of his t-shirt. "Please get me down!" he begged the teacher, who stood with a big smile on his face.

_"Pesky pixie pestenomie!" he said with that same big smile plastered on his face. But the pixies merely stole his wand and kept causing their mischief. He bolted for the door stating as he left "I'll ask you three to just nip the rest back into their cage."_

_"What do we do now?" Ron asked._

Hermione was furiously flipping through pages of her book with her elbows pressed against the pages. "IMMOBULUS!" she chanted with her wand pointed straight up in the air.This made it quite easy for them to put the pixies back into their cage as requested by the teacher. Allowing them to finally return to their common room, as Harry exited the room he noticed a note scrawled on the door.

Harry, come to my office when you are through so we can commence your detention. We should get it over by dinner.

"You better go Harry," Hermione stated. Harry sighed and walked towards Lockheart's office.

Snape, after spending a day teaching a class full of dunderheads was finally returning to his potions lab to inspect the potions. See which ones could be rectified or sent on to St Mungo's for various remedies. He often did this. I mean why not actually use the stuff that the students made if at all possible. Some, like Longbottom's latest feeble attempt, was not worth the effort. He sighed and pointed his wand at THAT particular potion to make it disappear. For some reason he didn't feel the need to be as domineering over Potter as he usually was and he smiled to think that his potion, Harry's potion, was made just as good as Hermione's and would be one of the potions that he would flask and send over to St Mungo's. His son had talent, HIS son. That was going to take some getting used to. As Snape finished that job for today a pop sounded in the room.

"Potions Master Snape sir, Professor Dumbledore wonders if sir is going to dinner tonight or if he should send dinner to your quarters?" Sophie, a sweet looking house elf in a tea cosy stated gently.

"I'm coming Sophie," Snape stated as he noted down the marks for that potions class, "can you have these potions sent on to St Mungo's please?" Snape asked pointing towards the flasked and labelled potions.

"Yes sir, Sophie glad to help sir," Sophie said and disappeared.

Snape put down his marking and left the room for dinner.

Why oh why must Albus insist on having dinner in the great hall. Snape was happier where it was dark. Why do you think he took the potions master post and insisted upon it being in the dungeons instead of on the third floor corridor wing in amongst all that rush of people that the previous potions master had loved so much even picking his "favourites" and having special dinner for them! Snape was not up to such shenanigans and besides he had other work that was more important.

Snape walked through the doors of the Great Hall and took his normal seat at the end of the staff table. A sensible dinner was in store for him. Roast potatoes, pumpkin, peas and corn and some roast lamb. He slowly sat eating his meal contemplating the last few days events. Oh how he wished that he had handled that outcome in detention with Harry a bit better but he was still in total shock. It was one thing to watch over the brat, after all he was his best friend's child. But to even contemplate that it could be his as well...no there had to be some mistake...wasn't there? But Snape knew one thing for certain. Potion's don't lie. He sighed and looked around the room for the third time that night with his eyes slowing glazing over the Gryffindor table. Still no Harry. How peculiar, his little friends, know it all Granger and the red headed garbage guts were both stuffing their faces but no Harry chattering along between them...where is he?


	6. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Disclaimer: I did not write Harry Potter I am just writing a fanfiction with the characters and imagining them in new condition. This chapter contains a few sections typed directly from the movie they will appear in italics.

Chapter 6 – Slytherin vs Gryffindor!

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Gilderoy Lockhart stated, "can you imagine a better way to serve detention than by helping me answer my fan mail? I'm sure that when you are my age lots of people will dote on you. You'd love it."

"Yeah...sure," Harry said, Lockhart smiled at him.

_"But remember this Harry, Fame is a fickle friend, celebrity is as celebrity does..." Harry stopped listening at this point as he heard the strange voice again._

_**COME TO ME! COME TO ME! LET ME RIP YOU! LET ME KILL YOU!**_

_"Can you hear that voice?" Harry asked._

_"Voice? I think you must be getting a little drowsy, and no wonder look at the time its nearly 12.30!..funny how time flies when your having fun. Well off to bed with you!"_

Harry followed the voice.

_**TIME TO KILL!**_

He took off at a run when he saw a strange sight. There was a single line of spiders, rushing out the window. This behaviour Harry knew, was common in ants, not spiders! He stopped and stared at them for a while until he heard the familiar voices of his friends. "I think Lockheart's office is this way," Hermione said. Harry tried to smile as he greeted his friends and told them what had happened. Ron had convinced Hermione to come out and get Harry since it was so late at night and of course Ginny had insisted on coming. Harry thought that it was getting to the point that Hermione and Ginny were hardly ever separate. But that wasn't true of course as Ginny was in a different year than Harry and his friends. But it seemed that Hermione was having more arguments with Ginny late at night after a day of studying.

_"A bit strange isn't it? A voice appears, one that only you can hear, and then Mrs Norris turns up petrified!"_ Ginny stated as she put her hand into Hermione's. She looked up at the roof and gasped. There was Mrs Norris, as stiff as a board.

"Harry," Snape's voice came from out of nowhere, "might I have word?"

Snape felt his heart hammering when he saw the petrified cat and Harry standing just under it. It would have taken very dark magic from a very intelligent wizard or even a basilisk to cause such a perfect petrification. But he wasn't capable of doing that kind of magic was he? Harry couldn't believe his ears, Snape calling him Harry?

"Harry, where were you? I do not remember seeing you at dinner," Snape stated firmly.

"_I'm afraid that was my doing professor. You see young Harry here was helping me to answer my fan mail but it is much to late to be getting into any of that now._ Off to bed all of you!" Lockhart stated in a cheerful manner as if to offer the students a lollypop.

Snape sneered at Lockhart and stepped back allowing Harry to pass by him. There was no way that he could possibly ask any more from Harry tonight, not without openly admitting to his relationship with him which Snape was simply not ready to do at this time. Not until he got those answers and that would not be for a few days yet.

Saturday morning was quidditch. Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Harry and the Gryffindor team had been working hard towards that game.

"Now the Slytherin team are always dirty players," Wood stated giving his usual captains speech encouragement, "but I believe that if we all stick together as a team we shall succeed. We have the team spirit and the co-operation which Slytherin doesn't, so lets use it to our best advantage!"

Everybody mounted their brooms and were zooming up with Lee Jordan's announcements. "And here comes the Slytherin team, it seems that they have decided to go for brawn over brains this year,_"_

"Jordan do not speak that way or you will not be announcer for these games," McGonagall stated.

"Sorry professor,"

_"And here is Madam Hooch to begin the game!"_ Lee announced. Madam Hooch released the snitch, bludgers and the quaffle. One bludger went directly to Harry. He ducked but the bludger simply turned around and went after him again! Fred noticed this so he used his club and belted that bludger as hard as he could. The bludger went about 30 centimeters away before turning and going back to Harry as if magnetised towards him.

Snape was sitting in the stands with a mess of emotions. On the one side he wanted his house team to win, as head of Slytherin it was him who was often blunt of Minerva McGonagalls jokes when Gryffindor beat Slytherin on the quidditch field. Most of the other teachers wisely stayed out of their little wagers. Snape was sure that Gryffindors, ALL Gryffindors, were arrogant and stubborn, McGonagall believed that Slytherins didn't play by the rules, they were vicious on the field and always sly and sneaky. Of course, McGonagall believed that some Slytherins could be excepted from the general rules, those that worked hard to achieve their best in classes and came from families who were always encouraging the school syllabus. Snape, believed that all Gryffindor's had this behaviour in them. Which was only encouraged when Lily left him for James. But then his son...his son? That is going to take some getting used to. His son was in Gryffindor too and he was a damn good quidditch player. In fact he was...he was running away from a bludger! Snape saw it in the sky chasing after him!

"Draco of course is top of the class in Transfigeration, and he has been working all summer on his quidditch Severus. You have no need to worry, he will bring home the cup for us this year. I am so proud of him. That's why I bought the whole team new nimbus 2001s. Can you believe that Miles Bitcheley was riding on a chasm 500? Imagine trying to defend the posts with a keeper on an old broom like that! No, no that won't do. Oh I am so proud of my son! Draco is such a good boy!" Lucius Malfoy's gloating was starting to get on Snape's nerves. But he wouldn't dare speak a word to him about it. After all he was in the Death Eater 10. Voldemort's closest cronies, which Snape still cringed to think that he was a part of. But it was only by being close to Voldemort and those in his inner circles that he would ever be able to help Dumbledore achieve his goals and ensure that the wizarding world would never be enslaved by Voldemort's medieval beliefs. Snape flinched as he saw the bludger go very close to Harry's left shoulder. "Be careful out there!" he said looking at Harry.

"Oh don't worry Severus," Lucius said, "Draco is always a careful flyer. But quite talented as well we have no reason to worry. The game was already ours the minute he walked onto the pitch."

"Look at Harry!" Ginny said looking at the sky, "I think there's something wrong with his broom!"

_"I'll stop it!" Ron said taking out his wand._

_"No!" Hermione said putting her hand in front of Ron's wand, "it's too dangerous! You could hit Harry!"_

Well at least the girl seems to have some brains where it counts, Severus thought as he looked again at his son. If there was a simple way to stop the bludger doesn't she think that I would have used it already?

Meanwhile, Harry was doing what he could to try to avoid the bludger. Fred and George had decided that they would be his personal beaters in order to keep the bludger away from him therefore giving the Slytherin team clear access to all of the other players. Due to this Angelina had already almost fallen off her broom causing her to lose the quaffle twice, Katie had to make a tremendous stop midair to avoid getting hit and missed the ball, it being caught by Marcus Flint, who was becoming especially arrogant as Slytherin were flying ahead by 50 points!

Wood put up his hand and Madam Hooch called for time out. Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor team went to opposite sides of the pitch to talk about the best game plan for the rest of the game.

"What are we going to do about this rogue bludger?" Wood asked the team.

Angelina and Katie shrugged. Fred and George spoke up stating "we are doing our best to keep it away from him but it just keeps coming back Wood!" Fred hit the bludger again which was hurtling towards Harry at a magnificent speed.

"Yeah but by defending Harry you are both leaving the rest of the team as open targets! It's a surprise that the Slytherins haven't knocked me off my broom the way they did last year!" Wood exclaimed.

"Well we can't leave Harry as an open target either!" George retaliated.

"No," Wood ran his fingers through his hair, "No, but maybe just one of you should guard him and then..."

"Can I suggest something?" Harry said moving his broom out of the way of the bludger, "after all it is my safety that everyone is discussing!"

"Sure Harry, what?" Wood asked concerned.

"Go and defend the team, that is your job. If Voldemort or," Harry ran his fingers through his own hair, "somebody, wishes to try to harm me in such a way then let them try. I can dodge out of the way and if I need help I'll call." Harry said this even though he had no intentions on calling no matter how bad the bludger got. This was his team, the reason why he was so admired in his first year was his great flying and nobody, not even Voldemort himself was going to stop him from playing the best damn game he could! Besides if he could live through falling off his broom in first year he could live through this! (He didn't take into consideration that it was only thanks to Dumbledore that he survived that fall!)

It did take some insistence from Harry that he could in fact manage the bludger but soon they were back in the game and Harry was doing what could only be described as the best air aerobics since the early 1700s to avoid the bludger whilst watching the game. His plan was to simply wait until Gryffindor was 20 points above Slytherin before finding the snitch. That would give them the ability to let Slytherin score just once before he got the snitch and still win.

"And another score to Gryffindor come on only one more to go and you shall tie with Slytherin, two and you shall be ahead of the lousy sneaky sons of..."

"JORDAN!"

"sorry Professor!"

Harry giggled as he dodged another attempt from that lousy bludger.

"Don't look so worried Severus I'm sure that Draco will make sure that Slytherin wins the game!" Lucius chuckled.

Oh how Snape wished that he could knock that stupid hat off that idiots head and make him realise..that's his son up there...and he was being chased by a rogue bludger! He had never seen a game like this before. But he couldn't let Malfoy know that Harry meant that much to him or it could be putting them both into jeopardy. Him and his son. He could only imagine how Voldemort would react if he knew that the golden boy of the wizarding world, the one to bring him down, was Severus' own son! It was a secret that the dark lord must never know. He swore to himself that if Harry was ever in his custody he didn't care how much he had to move he would not allow that idiot to know that Harry was his. His precious son.

"And Gryffindor tie with Slytherin!" Harry practically jumped when he heard the news from the broadcaster. He swore one more point and...but Harry saw the snitch pass right by Draco's left ear. Harry zoomed into Draco's direction "what the..." Draco said dodging out of Harry's way but then he realised why Harry had raced towards him and was off after that snitch like a lightning bolt.

"Watch this Severus, watch he's going to get it! That idiot Potter doesn't stand a chance!" Lucius stated.

Snape wondered if maybe it was Lucius who had sent the bludger that was trying to harm Harry..if he did he'd...well actually he didn't know what he'd do. Just that it would involve a great deal of pain for Malfoy...that blithering idiot who thinks he and his son are such big hot shots. Lord Voldemort's favourites, or so they think.

So Harry was chasing after the snitch with Draco close behind and the bludger behind him. In an effort to get to Harry the bludger went past Draco's shoulder and past the front of his broomstick. For those few minutes Draco was put off balance and found himself falling down at a rapid pace. Lucius watched his precious son with dismay. Obviously he had not been as ready for quidditch as he thought. Lucius stood, not even thinking about Snape who seemed too wrapped up in the game to notice, and raced towards his son. Reaching his son he said "Draco…Draco are you alright?" Draco, knowing that his father would be upset if he didn't show at least some reason for losing the game for Slytherin, clutched at his shoulder acting like he had never been in so much pain before. "Come son, we are going to the hospital wing," Lucius stated as he helped Draco stand and walked him towards the hospital wing. Where Madam Pomfrey, who was well aware of the bruises that Draco had often brought to school, admitted him and allowed him to lie on a hospital bed giving him some dreamless sleep potion and telling Lucius that he should leave and allow his son to rest whilst his "injuries" healed.

Meanwhile on the quidditch pitch, Snape watched as Harry continued with his amazing broomstick aerobics whilst chasing the snitch. Harry reached and as his hand clasped the snitch there was an announcement.

_"And another point to Gryffindor, who lead Slytherin 90 to 70."_

Harry smiled as he clasped over the snitch only to have his arm belted by the bludger and he collapsed onto the grass his broomstick landing nearby.

Snape stood to his feet and starting running across the quidditch pitch. At this point he didn't care who knew that he cared for Harry all that mattered was getting to him and quickly to ensure that no further harm could occur. As he approached Harry he heard a voice.

"_Don't worry Harry, I shall fix that arm of yours right away!" Gilderoy Lockhart said who was first to his side._

"_No, not you." Harry said. _Wise boy! Thought Snape.

"_He doesn't know what he's saying. Bracium Imendo!" Lockhart pointed his wand at Harry's arms and his bones disappeared! Leaving him with a floppy arm._

Snape was next to his side. "You idiot Lockhart!" acting on pure instinct he scooped Harry up into his arms and headed for the hospital wing. The students were shocked and the news of this event passed through Hogwarts like a steamtrain. Rolling to a stop when headmaster Dumbledore made an announcement at dinner that just because a teacher takes concern for a student, any student, is no reason to start spreading rumours about him. After all the idea of Harry being Severus's lover was a completely daft idea. No teacher would betray confidences in such a way no matter who it was!

"_Oh Mr Malfoy stop making such a fuss. Out of my way! He should have brought straight to me. I can mend bones in a heart beat but growing them back! You are in for a rough night Potter, regrowing bones is a nasty business." Madam Pomfrey said as she rushed to Harry's side._

_Harry tries tasting the potion and spits it across the side of the room its so revolting. The nurse simply puts more in._

"_What did you expect pumpkin juice? _Now drink it down and let your body mend," Harry grimaced and drank the juice.

Snape stayed at the back of the hospital wing whilst Harry was surrounded by all of his friends. Busying himself tidying Madam Pomfrey's medication closet and making a note of what potions he needed to brew to add to her stores. It was about time he did his monthy check of the hospital wing supplies anyway and it gave him an excuse to be close to Harry. Harry's friends were ushered out of the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey as she made Harry lay down for some rest. Taking some consideration to fluff his pillows and fuss with his blankets before telling him gently to get some sleep. Snape's thoughts were of how Harry had obviously become too overconfident in his abilities and needed to learn when to ask for help. The way that people were treating him was more like a crystal vase not a teenaged boy. That was one thing that Snape intended to change when he got the chance. The boy needed rules and guidelines. It was obvious he was allowed to get away with whatever he wanted at home due to the mannerisms he had picked up at the castle. Waltzing around as if he owned the place..its a wonder he wasn't James bloody Potter's son! But Harry wasn't...he was his son. A fact that was very real to Snape at this present moment. His automatic want to protect his son was a feeling he had never encountered before and he was not sure if he liked it. When Snape could hear Harry's breathing slowing he put down the potions he was looking at and came out to sit beside him. He sat there for a while just watching Harry sleep, before deciding that he had better check the halls as he did every night. It was after all, expected of him. It was then that Harry heard the voice again. A lot of hissing and then he heard quite visibly.

_"Kill! KILL! Time to Kill!"_

But felt too weak to do anything. He vowed that he would try to do some research to find out what it was tomorrow.

Something woke Harry during the night. Harry's first reaction was to throw whatever it was off him and go back to sleep. But when he looked he saw the house elf that had gotten him into trouble at his aunt and uncle's place was sitting on his bed staring at him!

"_Harry Potter should have listened to Dobby, Harry Potter should have gone back home when he missed the train!"_

"How do you know?" Harry said.

Dobby ignoring him stated, "_And Dobby thought that his bludger would be enough to make Harry Potter see…"_

"You made that bludger chase after me! I nearly fell off my broom! You're damn lucky that I didn't or I wouldn't be here for you to talk to now!"

"GOOD! Dobby doesn't want you here! Bad things are going to happen. Harry Potter must GO HOME!" Dobby stated frustrated.

"Bad things? What things? Did you know that Mrs Norris turned up petrified?" Harry asked.

"Dobby doesn't know a Mrs Norris…but Harry Potter listen. _There is a plot. A plot to make the most terrible things happen. HARRY POTTER MUST GO HOME!"_ with that Dobby started wailing quite loudly into the tea cosy that he was wearing, using it like a big handkerchief to blow his nose and cry into.

"_why do you wear that thing Dobby?" _Harry asked.

"_This sir…it's the mark of a house elf enslavement. Dobby can only be released if his master presents him with clothes and…."_

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET BACK TO BED NOW!" Severus Snape roared from the doorway. "Dobby?" Snape asked as he saw the little house elf. But the house elf simply wimpered, clicked his fingers and disappeared. "Harry," Snape asked, "why did Dobby come to visit you? Do you know who's house elf that is?"

"No sir," Harry said, "but I do wish he would leave me alone I was trying to sleep before he landed on my bed!"

Snape decided to let the matter slide for the moment. Maybe the elf was there for an errand or something and just couldn't help but to see the so called hero of the wizarding world. All magical people and creatures who knew of Voldemort also knew of Harry Potter so it wouldn't be\a surprise if that was what it was. Still…he made up his mind to keep a close eye out for any more suspicious visits.

Harry got back into his bed and Snape sat beside him. "Go to sleep!" he ordered. Yeah…Harry thought…like he could just go to sleep with Snape staring at him like that. But somehow it seemed comforting to have Snape there and Harry was starting to drift to sleep when suddenly…

"Headmaster, I simply found him frozen in the middle of the second floor corridor, do you think the worst could have happened?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Minerva, I believe that the chamber of secrets could indeed be open again. We need to warn all of the teachers and ensure that Colin Crevey's parents…"

"Yes he is clearly petrified," added Madam Pomfrey.

_"Do you think he managed to take a picture of his attacker?" McGonagall asked as she removed the camera from the petrified boys hands and opened it up at the back. There was a lot of smoke and what looked like burned film leaving little to no evidence of the attack._

"_What can this mean Albus?" McGonagall asked._

"_Allert the staff, Hogwarts is no longer safe. Tell them the truth that the Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again."_

"_Tell them the truth, the chamber of secrets has indeed been opened, again. _Severus why don't you get some sleep Harry should be fine by the morning."

Snape cleared his throat, stood and walked over towards Dumbledore. "It might entice you to know headmaster, that Harry is awake and can hear everything."

Dumbledore sighed and walked over towards Harry's bed. "Harry, this is far too dangerous for you to become a part of. I know you helped last year when Professor Quirrel showed his true colours but this is very dark magic, very dark and I want you to promise that you will not be a part of it."

"I promise," Harry said gently. Knowing that he would not obey that particular request. In fact he intended to find out what he could about the chamber and to try to stop whatever was harming the students and even the cat of Hogwarts.

"Good boy," Dumbledore said gently patting him on the head, "now off to bed with you. Severus why don't you accompany me back to the teaching quarters you must be feeling tired."

But Severus knowing what reactions could come from the potion that Harry had needed to take earlier due to Lockhearts sheer stupidity simply said "I have business to attend to here Albus."

Dumbledore wisely chose not to argue.

Snape sat again beside Harry's bedside, "Now go to sleep Harry or I shall give you a very sore bottom," Snape threatened. Harry still found it strange that Snape was sitting by his side, but closed his eyes and pretending to be asleep. Soon his breathing settled and Snape smiled looking down at Harry. Harry Potter...no...no that's not right. Harry Snape. Yeah. He liked that a lot more. He gently stroked Harry's hair as he continued to dream, "Thanks Dad," muttered Harry as he rolled away from Snape, obviously lost in the world of dreams.

Dad...Dad? A name that Snape only knew in one fashion. Fear. After the way his father had treated him. But his son would never know that. "As Lily as my guide, you shall never be treated in that way." He said gently, "you shall never know the torment that some people can bring." He stayed beside Harry until early morning when he awoke in the chair beside him and crept off before Harry awoke. Fully healed and happy from the dream he had. His father loved him and he had a home. A place that made him happy and encouragement from the man he admired. Harry sighed as he waited for the matron nurse to release him from the hospital wing so he could get to his first class for the day. He had slept through Sunday on and off with Snape silently watching him.


	7. Hagrid is taken

The morning greeted Harry with an unusual surprise.

"_Professor Dumbledore has allowed me to start up a duelling club to teach you to defend yourself from dangerous spells. As I have on countless occasions, for full details see my published works. May I introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help with a short demonstration, now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you will still have your potions master when I am through with him, never fear," Gilderoy Lockhart stated._

Snape? Snape? Why would Snape agree to a thing like this? Why would Lockhart even want to use someone like Snape..yet there he was standing at the other side of the table.

A mixture of emotions swept over Harry when he saw Snape appear at the other side of the table. On the one hand he was the hated potions master, on the other...he was his dad and he didn't want anything bad to happen to him..mind you..against this brainless idiot anybody could see that even a child could push him over and make him run away like a little girl. Snape and Lockhart greeted each other and showed the wizard bow with their wand arm outstretched. Then walked a few feet away from each other to face one another.

"_1, 2, 3" Gilderoy Lockhart said. Snape stood forward and said "Expelliumus!" expecting to have some great retaliation from Lockhart, but what happened? Lockhart flew into the air and landed fair square on his butt on the other side of the table! "And that," Lockhart said brushing himself off, "An excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape, however it was obvious what you were doing and had I wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy." So what...he wanted to fly and land on his butt making a fool of himself? Hmmm...this teachers style leads a lot to be desired._

"_Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students how to block nasty spells?" Snape sneered._

_Lockhart agreed and asked for Harry and Ron to stand to face each other. "wands at the ready!"_

Snape watched as his son? He still had to get used to that idea but it was a fact of life now. Stood up to face his friend...oh he hoped nothing would go wrong. Ronald Weasley was not exactly the best person in the world with a wand. After all he had only just needed a replacement at the beginning of the year for being stupid enough to bang it against the steering wheel when that blasted car drove into the whomping willow_._

"Come on Ron, don't be such a wimp!" Harry stated, starting to enjoy the idea of a real duel even if it was against one of his best friends. But Ron being the hotheaded red head that he was took his wand and cast a spell which produced a snake onto the middle of the table heading towards Harry. Harry put his wand to his side and spoke to the snake. Everybody started staring..why were they staring at him?

"Come with me Potter," Snape stated as he made the snake disappear,

"Oh I will handle it Professor Snape," Lockhart stated walking towards them.

"_What's your game Potter?" Justin asked with fear clearly showing on his face. _Snape chose to ignore him and the look that Snape showed could have set Lockhart on fire with less than a whisper. How dare that idiot tell him how to raise his son? But he somehow gathered his posture and stated "no thank you." Sneered and then left with his hand on Harry's shoulder.

He led Harry down to his office where he made him sit down.

"What did you do that for?" Snape asked.

"Do what? If I hadn't have told that Snake to leave Justin alone," Harry said.

"No Harry, you didn't just speak to that snake," Snape sighed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"some wizards, have the extraordinary ability to talk to snakes. It isn't a very common talent to be a parselmouth, talk to snakes, in fact the last person who could speak to snakes that I am aware of was..." Snape cleared his throat, "or is, Lord Voldemort."

"What? But!" Harry gasped.

"My guess Potter...I mean Harry...is that Voldemort somehow gave you that little gift when he gave you that scar. I would be interested in knowing just how much he has gifted you with but that's something that we can investigate further at a later time. For now, you are dismissed. If you have any problems with any student after this event you can come back and talk to me at any time...remember that Harry...any time," Snape knew that there would be problems after this event. But all he could do for now was watch Harry...his son...Harry as best as he could and try to notice any changes in his or the other students behaviour towards him.

Harry heard it again as he left Snape's office.

_PEOPLE MUST DIE! KILL! KILL! TIME TO KILL!_

_He was completely shocked to see Nearly Headless Nick floating in mid air, without any movement or anything, as if he got hung again. Looking down at another student who was petrified and the spiders...still crawling out the window. McGonagall was shocked when she saw Harry at the scene and took him straight to Professor Dumbledore's office "sherbert lemon" she stated. "Professor Dumbledore sir?" Harry asked as he entered the room. He didn't see him anywhere but what he did see was the sorting hat._

"_Bee in your bonnet Potter?" said the hat_

"_I was wondering if you put me in the right house," Harry asked._

"_yes," the hat said "you were particularly hard to place, but I'll stand by what I said last year, you would have done well in slytherin"_

"_You're wrong," Harry said._

_He walked further into the office to see a phoenix set fire, completely shocked he stepped away._

"_Fascinating creatures Phoenixs, I'm sorry you had to see him on a burning day, they are simply reborn from the ashes." Harry was amazed to see a little chick coming out from the ashes, "they are truely amazing creatures, they can carry immensely heavy loads and their tears have healing powers," Dumbledore gently explained._

Then there was a sound at the door as Snape and_ Hagrid came rushing through. "Professor Dumbledore sir, it wasn't Harry, I'd be prepared to swear it in front of the Minister of Magic himself, I promise..."_

"_Hagrid!" I don't believe that Harry was responsible. However I must ask you Harry, is there something you haven't told me?"_

"_No sir, not a thing!" Harry said..._but Snape could tell when a student was lying and his senses spoke to him...it was time for Harry and himself to have a little conversation to see what could be done about whatever this issue was. But he had already sprung one piece of news on the poor boy and that was enough for one day.

Whilst walking towards charms class he found that there was water on the floor. He walked towards what he believed the source was, the bathroom. There he saw much to his dismay Nearly Headless Nick, his favourite ghost at Hogwarts. Oh he remembered the first day that Nearly Headless Nick appeared in the middle of the Gryffindor table when he was in first year and how he showed them how it is possibly to be a part of a botched beheading. He felt so bad for the ghost, wanting so desperately to join the headless hunt as he loved sports so much but without the ability to completely remove his head how could he play things like soccer head and mismatch? Harry then saw behind the ghost. There was Justin, petrified. Oh this was not going to be good particularly after the events of duelling class earlier that day!

"_Today we shall be transforming animals into water goblets, like this," McGonagall showed the class, " 1, 2, 3 veriverto," and her bird turned into a beautiful crystal wine goblet._

Ron attempted this, under the guidance of McGonagall and what did he achieve? A squeaking furry goblet with a tail which turned into a quite disgruntled rat a few seconds later which bit him and ran back into its cage.

"_Professor I was wondering if you could tell us about...the chamber of secrets." Hermione said in the middle of the class._ Suddenly there was silence in the room, enough that you could have heard a pin drop. "Very well," Professor McGonagall thought this would be a good chance for a history lesson and explained to the students about how Slytherin had separated himself from the founding wizards of the school and created a hidden cave, for his monster.

"_Now you all know that Hogwarts was founded by four of the most powerful wizards of the age, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, now three of these founders worked quite harmoniously, one did not. He believed that magic should be kept only within all magic families, that way preventing muggles from ever gaining access to our world._ However now we all know that being a mudblood, or dirty blood, is not truely a fact. Many wonderful witches and wizards have been half blood or less. Why we have a wonderful, top of the school student in our room with us now who is what would be considered mudblood. And imagine the learning and ideas we would lose from keeping this view. But some people..still like to hold to old ideals. _There is a myth that when the heir of Slytherin returns to Hogwarts they can open a chamber created by Salazar himself to purge the school from anyone in his views that was unworthy to study magic. Naturally the school has been searched for the chamber many times, no such chamber has been found._ Now can we resume the class for another 20 minutes?" There was silence in the room, so McGonagall asked Seamus to show her veriverto...and what happened? His owl caught fire! Much to his dismay! Thanks to some quick thinking from Hermione his bird was not seriously harmed...but a few burned feathers occurred. "You should take your owl to Hagrid, he would know what to do about it," Hermione stated putting an arm around a really upset Seamus.

And so it was that Hermione, Seamus and Harry walked down to Hagrid's hut. Hermione knocked on the door, only to be greeted by Hagrid's crossbow! "Sorry Hermione, I was expecting...um well it doesn't matter who I was expecting..come on in! And Seamus!" Hagrid bent down a little to be nearer to his level, "Hello"

Seamus clearly looked terrified of the prospect of being in the same room as the giant but Hermione was acting like she was right at home.

"Oh and who is this?" Hagrid said kindly taking the owl.

"It's Brownie," Seamus said.

"Oh well let me take a look, yes" Seamus gently handed over the barn owl and Hagrid took it so gently, so lovingly, that Seamus found his nerves simply fading away, "yes there's a few ruffled feathers but no real harm done. Just don't let him make any long flights and he should be fine. And.."

There was a knock on the door.

"Under the cloak. Quick!" Hagrid said.

Somehow they managed to squeeze under the cloak together.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, Minister!" Hagrid opened his door to three people. He nodded at Lucius Malfoy as he walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Hagrid but after three attacks the ministry has to act. You shall be removed from your post and sent directly to Azkaban," stated Fudge. Lucius Malfoy sneered with a sly smile at the thought of Hagrid being thrown to the dementors to feast on. If only he could be kissed before any more of his cunning plan continued at the school. Oh things were going nicely and he enjoyed seeing it. The Dark Lord would be so impressed with him he might even reward him! Oh how the Dark Lord liked to dote on those few followers that had done things that truely impressed him. The legend was not known to many, but to Lucius just seeing the pride in Voldemorts eyes would mean the world...but then again...a mansion by the beach might be nice as well.

"Headmaster, Headmaster you know that I wouldn't..you know that he never...please headmaster!" Hagrid begged.

"I want it understood Cornelius that Hagrid has my full support in this matter. He shouldn't need to be removed as he is completely innocent," Dumbledore stated.

"The ministry has to act Albus and we shall take him with or without your permission," Cornelius stated.

Lucius Malfoy was the first to reach out for Hagrid's arm. Taking him like a possession, like he would take his own house elf. Hagrid hung his head low with a tear in his eye. But aside from thowing himself in front of them and demanding Hagrid's release which would then jepordise the students at the school even further what was Dumbledore capable of doing? Hagrid left being held between the minister and Lucius Malfoy.

"_If someone was looking for some information all that they would have to do would be follow the spiders. That would lead them to some all right. Follow the spiders. Oh and somebody will have to feed Fang whilst I am gone."_

Harry looked at Hagrid's overgrown dog and sighed. I guess someone has to do it. He thought.

"Goodbye," Cornelius Fudge stated as he closed the door.


	8. Using polyjuice potion

Chapter 8 – Polyjuice Potion, getting some answers from Draco.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the wonderful characters existing within and expect no money from this fanfiction it's just done for fun.

Hermione, Harry and Seamus came back to the castle with Seamus feeling a little shakey. "I am NEVER going down there again. What kind of freaky friends do you keep?" and the truth of Hagrid being sent to Azkaban for the attacks spread through Hogwarts like wildfire.

"Hey where have you two been I have been looking for you everywhere!" Ron asked as he walked towards his two friends.

"Just went down to visit Hagrid," Hermione stated honestly, just leaving out the fact that Seamus went with them, "hey listen, I have something to show you."

Hermione led them upstairs to the girl's dormitory, she removed a cloth from what looked like a little cauldron "it's bewitched to ensure nobody tampers with it, just on the off chance somebody comes in here."

"Enlighten me, why would you brew a potion in the middle of the girl's laboratory, isn't there a chance you could get caught?" Ron asked.

"No, nobody ever comes in here, this is moaning myrtles bathroom." Hermione gently explained, "Myrtle, it's safe to come out! The boys won't hurt you!"

A ghost, one of which Harry and Ron had never seen around Hogwarts before, came floating out with a big grimace on her face.

"Why are you disturbing me in this beautiful bathroom with that horrible bubbling stuff?" Myrtle demanded, "you've been doing it for a month now and I've been patient (authors note: yeah like she calls her moaning and groaning and screaming patient!) But now I want you to GO AWAY!"

"Alright, I'll tell you! We want to find out about the Chamber of Secrets. We think maybe the Slytherins might know something and this is to help us get any information they might have," Hermione said gently.

"Why does it have to be in my bathroom?" Myrtle said angrily. "Go Away!"

"Myrtle, we think that it's the boys in Slytherin that might be causing a problem, particularly Draco Malfoy,"

Myrtle took a deep breath "Arthia Malfoy was my mortal enemy and I don't want anything to do with her or any ideas that her family might have! GO AWAY!" she shrieked and tried screaming and even saying "she's in here!" but nobody came.

Hermione simply ignored her and with her insistence, so did the two boys...but when she recognised that nobody was paying any attention to her she disappeared.

"I've got something to tell you too," Harry said, "they say the chamber of secrets has really been opened again."

"_Again?" said Hermione whilst Hermione was making the polyjuice potion one time._

"_Of course!" said Ron, "Lucius probably opened the chamber whilst he was at school here, and now he has taught Draco how to do it."_

"Maybe," Hermione said, "but we will have to use the polyjuice potion to be sure."

"_Now these are two sleeping drafts that I have prepared earlier, they are for Crabbe," she said handing the cup cake to Ron, "and Goyle," she handed it to Harry, "it's simple, but powerful. _Go make sure they have them. I am going to get the hairs from my dorm. _Then put on their robes. You don't want to break your own as they are much bigger than you both are._"

The two boys left and Hermione went to the Gryffindor towers to get the required hairs that she had left in a sealed container in her suitcase.

"Hey Ginny, what are you up to?" Hermione asked, Ginny simply seemed to ignore her as if off in a world of her own.

Hermione sat beside her and placed her hand gently on her knee.

"Ginny?" she asked gently.

"Go away! You don't understand me! Nobody does! Go away! Aren't you smart enough to realise that I don't have enough time to spend playing around with you anymore? I'm busy!" Ginny growled angrily.

"Ginny, I think you are spending far too much time with that diary," Hermione stated, now this is Hermione. The book smart person who was always buried beneath one book or another, or writing about something, or spending some type of knowledge gaining exercise. Telling a girl that she was spending too much time focused on one activity and how unhealthy that was. But that wasn't good enough for Ginny she didn't seem to see the point behind it or even that there was a point behind it.

"So what? You always have a book in your hands yourself and when you don't you are so focused in on what Harry is doing and what is happening with that bloody chamber that you don't have enough time for me anymore. It used to be fun Hermione don't you remember with the two of us?" Ginny asked, "Well I have a new friend now it's my imagination and this." She picked up a pen intending to continue writing in the diary and ignoring Hermione.

"Give me that diary for a minute and let's have a conversation, like we used to. I'm so sorry Ginny I didn't mean to get so involved in my work and this stuff to do with the chamber well after first year and the problems Harry had coping with Quirrel, our first year Dark Arts teacher, I didn't want him left alone to cope by himself today."

"Left alone? What about my brother? He was always with him!" Ginny looked at Hermione with eyes blazing, "He always had Ron!"

"Well you know how he can be. So..."

"So what Hermione?" Ginny placed her hands on her hips

"Well," Hermione looked away blushing, "it doesn't really matter. After all boys are such complicated creatures."

"Hey! My brother isn't that bad and I come from a family of six of them!" Ginny took a step towards Hermione "besides, at least he hasn't always got his nose stuck in a book like you have. It's a surprise you haven't had a book that never closes stuck to your hands. You know there has been many a wizard stuck like that and even ended up in St Mungo's! So don't tell me off for spending too much time with one book when you spend half your life with several you hypocrite!"

"Yeah well I know how to cope with those books, there's generally a warning and just to be sure I never look at any book for more than an hour at a time but doesn't that support my argument you are paying far too much attention to that book!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah? Well what the hell kind of business is yours anyway? You have been spending all of your time with Harry and Ron and left me alone, so fine, I will find something else to keep myself entertained!" Ginny said angrily.

"Entertained? It seems like you live in there! And I have already said to you I am just trying to help Harry he has been going through a lot you know, people actually think that HE is the heir of Slytherin! You and I both know that even if he was Harry wouldn't hurt another person," Hermione yelled, "but you are upsetting me by spending so much time inside this book!"

"Yeah and why would you care anyway?" Ginny roared.

"Hey! I'm just trying to look out for you, you dense idiot. I love you!" Hermione said angrily, and then she started crying.

"You...You love me?" Ginny asked, her heart started hammering a million miles per minute as she raced towards her friend. Those remarks about the diary were said out of pure anger, underneath all of that fear, that stress was a little girl who was very much in love with her best friend. "I love you too Hermione, I am so sorry!" she started to cry, "I will dispose of that diary as soon as possible if it means that much to you..."

Hermione gently cupped Ginny's face with the palm of her hand and said "you know you really do look beautiful when you're angry. Don't cry, please? I didn't mean to upset you. Just to make you realise that you have been spending an awfully long time with that diary."

"Yes, I know, but I won't do it anymore if it upsets you so badly," Ginny said, putting her hand on top of Hermione's. She had an urge to kiss her but didn't know if Hermione meant love...quite like that so she settled for a hug. Holding Hermione so close it felt like nothing else mattered in the world, nothing but protecting her. She left the room with the diary in her hand. Hermione returned to the girl's laboratory, after all the boys would probably have the hairs by now and it was time to try their plan.

"_Add the hairs, and let's drink," Hermione says. They all added the hairs, with Ron and Hermione feeling quite ill after taking the potion. The transformation began. Harry felt his skin bubble and grow as he slowly became more and more like Goyle. He took a look at Ron as he exited the toilet._

"_Wow you like just like Crabbe!" he said._

"_Yeah but we both sound like ourselves, you need to sound more like Goyle," Ron said. Harry cleared his throat and tried again._

"_Wicked!" Ron said._

Hermione for some reason chose not to come so the two boys left to find Draco Malfoy and hopefully the answer to some questions. It wasn't hard to find Draco.

"_Crabbe, Goyle where have you two been? Pigging out in the great hall all this time? And why are you wearing glasses?"_

"_Um reading," Harry said as he put his glasses in his pocket. _

"_I didn't know you could read! Now come on!" Draco led them back to the Slytherin common room, "well sit down," he said as he put his feet up on a nearby couch._

"_You'd never know the weasley's are pureblood the way they behave, they are an embarrassment to the wizarding world, all of them!" Ron automatically clenched his fists ready for a fight. "What's wrong with you Crabbe?" Draco asks._

"_Um, stomach cramps," Harry says thinking quickly. _

"_I'm surprised they haven't done more in the daily prophet about these attacks, but I guess Dumbeldore is trying to hush it all up, father always did say that Dumbledore was the worst thing that has ever been put into this school."_

"_You're wrong!" Harry says instinctively._

"_What Goyle," Draco said standing up menacingly "you think there is someone here who is WORSE than Dumbledore?"_

"_Um Harry Potter?" he says hopefully._

_Draco smiles, "Good one Goyle, yes, saint potter, and people think that he is the heir of Slytherin!"_

"_Then you must have some idea who is behind it all!"_

"_You know I don't Goyle, I told you yesterday. How many times do I have to tell you? But father did say that the last time the chamber was opened a mudblood died, so it is only a matter of time before one is killed this time. As for me, I hope its Granger." _

_Ron stood up to defend her, but Harry put his hands on Ron's (Crabbe's) shoulders and made him sit back down._

"_What is the matter with you two? You are acting very odd!"_

"_It's his stomach ache, we should go to Madam Pomfrey and get some medicine," said Harry._

That was all that was heard, all that needed to be heard as Goyle and Crabbe slowly started becoming Harry and Ron. They pointed that out to each other and fled the room. The boys ran all the way back to the girl's laboratory where they had stupidly left their clothes before they lost the ability to change back into them. The first thing they encountered was seeing Ginny's concerned face stroking Hermione's hair and telling her "it's alright, it will all be ok let's take you to Madam Pomfrey."

"Hermione what has happened?" Harry asked gently.

"_It must have been cat hair I plucked of Milicent Buldstroids robes, polyjuice potion is only for human transformations! Look at my face!" _Hermione said as she turned around and the boys saw her face, covered in fur and whiskers looking very cat like.

"_Look at your tail!" Ron giggled._

"Ronald!" Ginny exclaimed holding Hermione close to her as if to protect her from her brother's thoughtless words.

"Come on we'll help," Harry said gently walking towards Hermione to help lead her, with Ron and Ginny assisting her, to go to the medical wing.

Meanwhile in Snape's dorms, he was getting ready to meet with Metzel Humzinger.

"I don't see what she had to speak to me about in person which she couldn't simply write by mail," Snape stated as he got two cups and saucers from the cabinet and got some coffee peculating. After all if he had to play host he may as well do it properly.

Before he knew it there was green fire in his fireplace and a strange looking ragged witch came stumbling through "sorry Severus, I simply had to come when you asked and if you don't mind there are a few people who would like to talk to you."

Severus did mind. But he couldn't say no to someone who could possibly be bringing him answers. Answers that he so desperately wanted to know. It seemed that waiting just a few days was hard enough. Waiting anymore and he was going to burst...or somebody would get hurt. Most likely Potter. The cause of his frustration, and his confusion.

The green fire burned again and two more witches came through and four wizards. Severus was starting to feel a little bit overcrowded.

"Severus! Hi!" one of the wizards walked towards him as if to embrace him in a friendly manner...but this man was completely unknown to him. Severus naturally took a step away from this strange person and he seemed to look rather offended!

"Remember the spell?" Metzel said, the guy nodded his head and then a look of realisation hit him. Severus thought, he obviously isn't very bright. So why would this person that he hadn't heard from in years choose to show up in his office with a half a dozen (ok so maybe a bit less than that) but a whole heap of other people? What could they have to offer or to do that would require not sending a letter and instead bursting in at 11pm at night? Severus kept a hand close to his wand just as a precautionary measure.

"Can we take a seat?" Metzel asked. Severus nodded. The three men sat on the couch together, two of the women sat on the two arm chairs and Metzel sat on the edge of the desk. Not something that Severus was terribly happy about but she seemed to act like this was a normal event.

"We have come today to talk to you about something that happened a long time ago Severus," Metzel said.

"Obviously," Snape stated nervously glaring around the room at these people who invaded his peace. Although Snape had his classes to teach the next morning a part of him remained fascinated by what information could they share which could be so important.


	9. Finding some answers

Chapter 9 – finally getting answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. In this chapter I have added a couple of characters Metzel and her friends are my own creation. But the rest remain the intellectual property of J.K Rowling this is a fanfiction and I will not be getting money for this piece. Its just done for fun.

Metzel spoke slowly as if to a young child. "I assume that because you chose to contact me you remember that I was good friends with yourself and Lily at Hogwarts. These people were also good friends of ours." As each person was named the person stood up and smiled at him.

"This is John,"

A scrungy looking man who looked like he was most in need of a bath stood up and timidly stood back down.

"Mary,"

A pleasant looking woman stood and smiled at him offering a glove turned with palm facing down towards him. Then she scowled when he didn't take it.

"Ralph,"

The man who had tried to touch him before smiled at him and waved.

"Fiona,"

A strange looking girl stood up, she was wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a large t-shirt and looked a bit dusty.

"And this is Graham."

A man with a long beard and in wizarding robes stood and looked at him, it was a deep and meaningful almost knowledgable look which kept Severus staring at him for a few minutes later."

This person surely looked familiar..but what does that matter the rest of these even Metzel were complete strangers and if they wanted to introduce themselves they most certainly didn't have to do it at this time of night in the middle of his own personal quarters!

"What a load of tripe! I don't feel terribly excited to get into introductions and would rather just know what you are all doing here and go to bed!" Severus yelled.

"Ah Severus, wake up on the wrong side of the bed again huh?" joked Ralph. Severus glared at Ralph with a look that in certain circumstances could kill the man but he wasn't going to do that tonight.

"Severus we wanted to come because what we have to say is at such a personal level that writing something as informal as a letter would be completely irrational behaviour," Graham stated gently. Now here was somebody who Severus could relate to. An intelligent adult..well as intelligent as showing up at 11pm in his quarters could possibly make a person which on consideration wasn't much. However in different circumstances he could see himself befriending this man quite easily.

"Severus, I don't know how best to tell you this," Graham said, he was speaking slowly in such a dignified way that anybody would feel the need to listen, "you were obliviated."

"What? I WHAT? What kind of nonsense is this! I am one of the best occlumens in this side of the world and you are telling me that I was obliviated?" Severus backed away with his hands outstretched shocked by such news.

"Severus," Metzel gently explained, "it was voluntary."

"But I would never agree to something like that!" Severus stated completely shocked.

"You would if you know Voldemort was after your family Sev," Ralph stated. Severus turned a little red at the sound of somebody referring to him as "Sev" what right did this man that he barely knew have to call him something so...so...well familiar.

"But I don't have a family!" Sev stood up and Ralph and John made themselves stand in front of Sev and slowly step forward causing him to lose balance and nearly end up in a nearby caldron.

Authors note: Well I can't just have him fall straight in or what kind of a potions master would he be and can you imagine the trouble that the weasley twins would cause if they thought that all they had to do was stand near him to have him fall into a caldron? LOL

Severus quickly gaining his balance, something that he had learned in Defence Against the Dark Arts when he was at school which had helped him more than once in battles against either side, times when Voldemort was feeling particularly nasty and even in his own potions classroom. There was more than two students who would like to see him boiled away along with his most prized potions ingredients for simply being the strictest teacher in the school. But he had to maintain some elements of fear for one he was a spy for the light side, meaning he was/is a death eater and needs to maintain some element of fear for most students and support for Voldemort's followers maintaining his bad boy image, but more importantly if he didn't maintain some element of control over all students the disasters that could be caused with something as delicate as potions could be massive. With some quick thinking Severus spun round and faced the person nearest him raising his wand.

"Legillimens!" he stated. He was going to find out what was going on once and for all. Surprisingly nobody stood to try and break his contact with Ralph. He found himself diving into memories that he simply could not understand.

He saw himself as a gloomy teenager, being made fun of by James Potter. Severus felt a sudden compulsion to simply break the spell there. This was nothing that he hadn't seen before. James Potter and Sirius Black were teasing him for being a know-it-all.

"Sevvy and his little potions" Black said, "wanna see if he has any in his pockets?"

"Why not!" said James, pulling his wand out from his pocket and before Severus knew it there he was hanging upside down being shaken up and down. But what was this...running from the castle was another boy and Lily...precious Lily.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" the boy yelled, "Put him down or else!"

Lily and the boy had produced wands and were pointing them towards the two boys. James put Severus back down and the memory faded.

The next scene brought a picture of himself in a room, he was wearing a suit and Ralph was helping him with his jacket. "Come on Sev, what kind of a best man would I be if I didn't help you out like this. You sure you still want me to walk Lily down the isle?"

"If that's what she wants," Severus said.

Lily...down the isle? Severus thought as he watched intrigued by the memories that this man was producing.

Sure enough the memory showed Severus standing tall and proud waiting beside a much tidier, John who was stating "I just couldn't get the dragon's blood off I'm sorry mate," watching Ralph walk his wife to be to the front. Severus removed her veil and there she was "my Lily flower," he tried to kiss her but Lily placed a single finger on his mouth. "Not yet love," she said.

That memory faded far too soon for Severus and was replaced by another. He was sitting in a chair and Lily was handing him a child...a child...his child! "I want to name him Harry," Lily stated.

Severus merely kissed her gently as she was sitting in the hospital bed handing her their son...their son? Their son! "Anything you want my dear," he said passionately.

Even just watching the memory his heart still fluttered when seeing his Lily. The only woman that Severus had ever loved. Would ever love. For he would not permit himself to lose such a precious woman again. But then if they were married what about when he had joined the darkness and called her a mudblood...he still shuddered when he thought of that...what happened there? Severus searched for that particular memory as harsh as it was to simply answer that question burning inside his soul...did she ever forgive me?

A younger Severus was shown in the next memory. Looking at Lily with eyes like ice. "I have joined Voldemort and think of you as nothing but a mere mudblood. I'm going to find a wonderful noble woman without filth who can provide for me in the way only a true witch can."

Lily's eyes filled with tears but instead of running for the castle as Severus remembered she slapped him clear across the face. "You dumb ass. You're father was a muggle! So don't act all high and mighty around me. The Dark Lord was raised in a muggle orphanage after his muggle father rejected him. But my parents as you well know have always supported us. Where did you go when your father started to beat you? To my place. Where did you go when James and Sirius were teasing you? Who defended me? Ralph...who as you well know has a squib for a father and me, who you just called a filthy mudblood. Pull yourself together Severus and grow up! I shall be in the castle waiting for an apology." Lily went racing into the castle crying. Severus saw James Potter and Sirius Black go chasing after her and his reaction was to race after her but he didn't. The memory faded.

The next memory showed a man sitting beside his wife with everybody who was currently in his quarters sitting around them. Severus took Lily's hand, "Lily," Severus said, "he has found out about us. Lucius told Voldemort at the last meeting that I have a wife and a child, who could fulfil the prophecy. I convinced him that he was lying and Lucius still has the burns to prove it. But Lily. You have to go. To hide. For Harry's sake. You are no longer safe around me. Voldemort has spies and allies everywhere. If he finds out about you, you will die. Please Lily. I don't want you to die. I don't want any harm to come to you, Lily please!"

As much as it hurt Severus simply had to see what happened next. As the next memory appeared he found himself sitting in a chair with Lockheart...Lockheart? In the room with him. As Lily left the room she kissed Severus one last time. "I love you my darling, I shall do my best to protect our little Harry. To protect our love. I will love you...forever." Lily closed the door, Lockheart stood and pointed his wand at Severus "OBLIVIATE!"

As Severus pulled his wand away from Ralph he did something that he had not done in a long time. He started crying. Metzel was the first to his side, wrapping her arms around him she simply said "Ok everybody I think that is enough for one night. We should take our leave." Severus for once did something that he hadn't done in a long time, never believed that he could do. Didn't believe he was worth it. He simply whispered three words. "Don't leave me."

Hermione had been studying all of this time, after being released by Madam Pomfrey, cat fur free, in the library. Coming out of the library she started to head towards the Gryffindor common rooms. The boys were not going to believe this! Clasped in her hand was the answer to what had driven Harry nearly out of his mind and been petrifying people. She was very cautious taking a mirror with her so that she would not see the serpants eye. But...she did anyway...as she turned a corner there it was. Minerva McGonagall was the first to come across her there in the corridor. She was devastated and took Hermione to the hospital wing deciding that she would have to tell Harry and Ron about it the next day. Quidditch would have to be cancelled.

McGonagall went straight to the headmasters office to tell him of this news. When she heard an unannounced, very unwelcome visitor in his office she felt the need to burst right in.

"_The other governors and I have decided that it is time for you to step aside." Said Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore paled with the sound of that news, "this is an order of suspension," he hands him the scroll, "you will find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid that we believe you have lost your touch if some action isn't taken there will be no muggle borns left at Hogwarts and I could only imagine what an awful loss that would be for the school." Lucius smiled at the mere thought of this. His plan was working._

"You can't take Albus away from his post, without him attacks could occur every day!" McGonagall stated taking a step in front of him as if blocking him from seeing the person saying these words would make the words magically go away. Of course they couldn't...they wouldn't.

"Everything will be alright Minerva, I will help you," Snape stated and smiled knowingly at Lucius. That pathetic little weasel, probably got all of the governors scared half to death to get their signatures, I couldn't imagine Felicity Staiglass signing the petition of her own free will. After all she had been best friends with Dumbledore since they were both children! It was only at Albus' insistence that she joined the governors committee in the first place! But her keen sense of math had helped the school finance and arrange for certain requirements over the years.

"_Calm yourself, if the governors require my removal I shall of course step aside,"_ he states as he leaves his office, _"However, you will find that help shall always be given at Hogwarts, to those who ask for it."_


	10. Severus' strange pets

Disclaimer: The characters and setting for this story belong to the creativity of J. K. Rowling. I expect no money from this fanfiction and am only writing it in the spirit of fun. The only thing I have added is a few friends from Severus' past and a little bit of fun with some events to put them all through.

Harry and Ron were standing under his invisibility cloak just outside the headmasters office when these words were stated. A smile from the headmaster being indication that he knew that they were there, but Snape saw nothing at all. Harry slowly crept back towards the Gryffindor common room to find that Myrtle had flooded the bathroom.

"Myrtle what happened?" asked Harry.

"Here I am, minding my own business and somebody thought it was funny to throw a book at me!" she sobbed.

"But it wouldn't hurt if someone threw a book at you, I mean it would just go right through you!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"Sure! Lets all through books at Myrtle cos she can't feel it! Ten points if you get it through her stomach!" with that Myrtle put her hand through Ron's stomach, "50 points if it goes through her head!" she did the same with Ron's head. He was feeling a little unsteady. Growing up in a wizarding home and being aware of ghosts did not mean that he was ready for the angst of a teenaged girl ghost!

"But who threw it at you anyway?" Harry asked.

"I don't know I didn't see them," Myrtle says, "I was just sitting there, thinking of death and suddenly a book flies right into me! It landed over there."

Harry went and picked up the book and just out of curiosity sake he took it with him.

"There the book is gone now," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry," Myrtle said and giggled.

He carried the book with them back to the Gryffindor common room where Ron found himself caught by Fred and George with promises of "come on we'll give you a knutt if you just take a look at some of these new inventions we have made." Harry politely declined thinking of how incredible it is that they are able to mix all of these different concoctions. If the effort they put into them went into their potions classes then not only would they both be head of the class but probably deserving of the "best student of the year award" if there was one at Hogwarts. But of course Fred and George concentrated their efforts in other areas. Harry sat himself down at his desk and took out the book noticing it had a name on it, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He shrugged and opened it. Then taking a quill he wrote "My name is Harry Potter" into the book just to see what it was like to write in. Much to his surprise the ink disappeared and was replaced with the words "Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle!" then the ink disappeared.

It looked like an old book so Harry decided to ask it, "Do you know anything about the chamber of secrets!"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me?"

"No, but I can show you Let me take you back about fifty years ago!"

The diary showed him a younger Hagrid who Harry was pleased to notice looked a lot neater than the one currently in Azkaban. He felt such a shred of guilt when he thought of that but he continued watching the memory. Feeling shocked and amazed when Tom showed him how Hagrid had opened the chamber of secrets. Hagrid? Had opened the chamber of secrets? But there was a monster in his trunk alright, a big hairy spider named "Aragog" where did Hagrid come up with names for all of these creatures? Harry emerged from the diary thinking, Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets? How is that possible? Is that even...is that...how to find out...Harry thought of what Hagrid had said earlier "follow the spiders." He looked around and saw his invisibility cloak thinking. Then he saw Ron fast asleep in his bed. Concluding that it must be pretty late already he decided to crawl into bed and think more about it in the morning, after all he had a quidditch game to play and he didn't want to miss it.

Severus awoke the next morning in his bed with his trusted animals around him, Lily was curled up in a ball beside his feet, his two dogs, Josh and Harvey were laying respectfully next to his chest and head. He always did find it a little strange that his animals seemed to get along so well but assumed (as many owners do) that it was simply because he was a well balanced person and wouldn't stand for any nonsense like some other owners might. For a moment he felt like the whole of last night had been a dream until he looked over at his sofa, there was Metzel sitting up and rubbing her eyes on the sofa, with Graham with his hands clasped gracefully in his lap sitting in an arm chair snoring loudly.

"I didn't mean for you to stay in such an uncomfortable place," Severus said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Oh Severus that's fine, we used to do this kind of thing all the time before Lily..." Metzel said and sighed "before the incident,"

"Where are the others?" Severus asked gently.

He was surprised to find Metzel laugh, "Why Severus," she smiled, "they are lying right beside you!"

Severus looked beside him as if to see them all maybe underneath an invisibility cloak of some sort about to jump out and yell "SURPRISE!" but nothing happened, his mangy large dog, Harvey, stretched a bit but then just curled back up into a ball with his tail touching his nose. Only Lily sat up, bright and alert, jumped over Severus and pawed the two dogs before jumping onto the floor and transfiguring back into a person. Now fully human Andrea smiled.

"The boys and I couldn't bring ourselves to leave you very long Severus," she said gently.

Severus cringed at the sight of her and started blushing. All of his secrets that he believed he had merely told his cat and dogs...he had told these people that...ok so there had been some memories of them together as children but from what Severus knew they hadn't been friends for at least ten years.

"Then why didn't you reveal yourself when I found out about Harry?" he asked watching his two dogs do similarly to Andrea revealing themselves to be Ralph and John.

"We simply didn't know the best way to tell you mate," Ralph said.

"And we have been together for so long, we didn't want to leave you," added John.

Severus just sat in his bed with a dumbfounded look on his face. How could he not realise that his own pets were animagus? But then...who really thinks to check on these kinds of things? Surely the thought that his pets were not showing their age should have tipped him off but then again a lot of strange things are known to happen around magic. Severus looked down at his bed pretending that his doona was the most fascinating thing in the world to him. Feeling so ashamed.

"Severus," Andrea placed a finger under his chin, "look at me. We have been watching over you this whole time. Think of us as guardian angels. Lily would want you to."

"Yeah mate," Ralph added, "your Lily was a fine woman, she asked for John and I to watch you and ensure that you didn't get into any mischief past the time of her not being able to see you."

"When I heard that you had given yourself to the dark side," Andrea said, "I thought, those two idiots were probably not paying any damn attention to him to allow for such a thing to happen."

"Hey!" said Ralph looking rather indignant.

"When I realised that it was due to you sacrificing yourself for Lily I realised that your love was something that no mere memory charm could remove from you," she continued, "you wanted her to be safe and I chose to stay by your side since that time, to ensure that you would come to no severe harm."

"Andrea has always been quite charmed at healing spells," Metzel said, "haven't you ever wondered how with a simple pain reliever potion you have been able to overcome so much that the dark lord has put you through."

"I just thought that..." Severus said gently.

"That you were strong enough to push through it?" John said, "no Sev, if she hadn't have healed you that night Voldemort put you under the cruciatus 15 times, you would have died! Your heart had already started to slow by the time you had gotten home or do you not remember falling asleep in front of the fireplace?"

Severus blushed again looking at Andrea.

"You're welcome," she said, "after all I knew that you had other business to attend to and needed to look out for when Harry came looking for answers."

Severus thought of many a time when he had sat in his chair stroking one of his animals and again looked away in ashame.

"Severus," Andrea said as if reading his mind, "an animagus doesn't just take the form of an animal but its characteristics as well. It is alright to be affectionate towards us in our animagus form, it is actually quite soothing."

Severus smiled a little. But quickly stood from his bed acting for all the world like the sturdy potions master that the last 12 years had made of him.

"So that's why you understood my potions so well," Severus said.

"Yeah mate, we studied together in Hogwarts, we were just as unseperable as, what do you call them, the golden trio? Harry and his friends," Ralph stated.

"That's also why sometimes we have been away for a while," John stated, "doing small tasks needed by Dumbledore, anything to help against the fight with Voldemort."

"A fight which your son still has to bare Severus," Metzel said.

"But we can help him," added Andrea.

This whole time Graham hadn't moved from the chair, a steady snoring being the only indication that he was even there at all.

"_Now we play our game, we play faster and stronger than anyone in Hufflepuff and we shall be fine," Wood said._

"_Not to mention they are all dead scared that Harry will petrify them if he flies anywhere near him," it was nice for Harry to hear Fred make such a joke and for it to be responded by Wood simply saying "yeah that too, come on everyone this'll be fun!"_

_But Minerva McGonigall stood in their path "Quidditch has been cancelled, everybody back to your dormitories."_

"_But professor," wood protested._

"_you heard me wood," McGonigal said. Quite seriously._

"_Potter, the two of us shall find Mr Weasley."_

_She led them to the hospital wing. _

"_I warn you this may give you quite a bit of a shock," she showed as she drew the curtain on a hospital bed. There lay Hermione, petrified. "I'll leave the two of you here, to see your friend." McGonagall left sadly wishing there was more that she could do for them._


	11. Follow the spiders

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. I am just having some fun with this fanfiction and do not expect any money from it. Also I used some of the information in here directly from Mama Duck (another author on this site) story arachnophobia. If this is not ok please let me know. Not much was taken this author just describes a few things much better than I do. Please read her work if you like spanking stories.

CONTAINS SPANKING. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Without Dumbledore to help at the school anymore it was up to him, McGonagall and the other teachers to protect the students from the monster. Dumbledore, of course, had been working on finding a solution to rid the school of the monster, but this had to be long term and not simply seal it back into the chambers to be released by another student and cause mass panic again in the future. He looked into the hospital wing to see how the students were going under the watchful and protective Madam Pomfrey who was determined that between herself and Professor Sprout the students would make a complete recovery. Each student was confined safely to a bed and little had changed that he was unaware of so he soon left thinking maybe he would take a walk in the grounds to clear his head a little, Fang would enjoy a walk. It had after all been a difficult day of school.

"_Well, come on!" Harry said._

"_What?" Ron asked._

The boys had been found in the corridor by McGonagall who wasn't listening to their ramble and threatened them that she personally would ensure all the teachers knew that Harry and Ron were thinking of wagging school. They did not in fact get away until after dinner when it was starting to get a little dark.

"_Hagrid said, follow the spiders!" Harry said and headed outside to see where the spiders were going. There was a solid line of them heading into...the dark forest._

"_Bloody spiders," Ron whimpered as he followed his friend, "why couldn't it have been follow the butterflies?"_

_Harry and Ron walked deep into the dark forest with Ron breathing heavily all the way. _

"_Harry, I don't like this!" Ron said, "Harry I don't like this at all!"_

"_Shhhh!" Harry stated._

"_Can we go back now?" Ron whimpered but Harry just kept walking with Ron following him. _

"_Come on! We owe this to Hagrid and Dumbledore!"_

"_Hagrid, is that you?" came a voice from the darkness._

"_No, we are friends of Hagrids!" Harry stated watching a giant spider climb out from a hole._

"_It's you, you're Arragog aren't you?" Harry asked._

"_Yes!" the spider stated, "Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before!"_

"_He's in trouble," Harry said, "up at the school there have been attacks, they think he has opened the chamber of secrets, like before!"_

"_That's a lie!" Arragog said, "Hagrid never opened the chamber of secrets!"_

"_Then you are not the monster?" Harry asked._

"_No, the monster was born in the chamber. I came from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveller!"_

_Ron started poking Harry, trying to get his attention _but Harry merely put his arm around him and held him close._ "Shh."_

"_So then if you're not the monster, what is it?"_

"_We do not speak of it!" Arragog stated, "it is an ancient creature that we spiders fear above all others!"_

"_Have you seen it?" Harry asked._

"_I never saw any part of the castle, but the box in which Hagrid kept me! The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused Hagrid brought me here!"_

"_Harry!" Ron muttered._

"_WHAT?" Harry shouted._

_Ron whimpered and pointed at all of the spiders that were slowly creeping in on them._

"_Well...um...thank you...um...we'll just go then," Harry said taking a step back._

"_Go? I think not!" Arragog stated, "my sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye friend of Hagrid!"_

"_Can we panic now?" Ron whimpered._

_The spiders attacked and Harry and Ron stepped back to back to try to help each other._

"_Know any spells?" Ron asked._

"_One, but it isn't strong enough for all of them," _

_At that moment the car arrived in the middle of the spiders den and opened its doors as if inviting them in. They got in the door and some how escaped from the spiders. Watching them running after them Ron quickly put the car into gear and pushed down on the accelerator, hard. The spiders chased and it seemed like they would catch up with them until the car got into the air and flew out of the great forest._

"_Follow the spiders, follow the spiders...if Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban I'll kill him!" Ron exclaimed. The car merely spat them out and went back into the dark forest._

"_I mean what's the point of sending us in there? What did we find out?" Ron asked._

"_We know one thing," Harry said, "Hagrid didn't open the chamber of secrets. He was innocent"_

Meanwhile Severus had found the dog basket was empty. He looked around the room wondering where and how the giant dog had managed to get out. Then he saw his answer, sitting on the back of a nearby chair, Harry Potter's invisibility cloak. His heart started to beat just a little bit faster and his first instinct was to start yelling out for Harry, maybe he would hear him and come back from..wherever he was. Severus dreaded the thought that perhaps he could be in the dark forest. As only Hagrid and himself knew there way about the forest this was a reason to panic, knowing just what creatures hid amongst the trees could sometimes be worse than having no idea.

He opened the door looking around outside there was no sign of them, the moon was particularly full that night and lit up the Hogwarts grounds almost perfectly. Snape sat himself down on the steps outside the hut to wait. There was no reason why he should go rushing into the forest not even knowing which direction to run in and hopefully soon there would be some sign of the boys. He sat worrying like any loving parent would. Amazed that his instinct to look after Harry could be so strong, he was ready to face any monster that would consider trying to take his son away from him. He wasn't going to lose his family again.

It seemed like forever but eventually there was a rustle in the trees and Fang emerged with his tail between his legs not paying much attention to Severus on the steps merely climbing over him and curling up in his basket trembling. Severus knew that was not a good sign and his parental instincts got the better of him as he stood to run into the forest. He heard the sound of an engine and a car came from the dark forest and spat the boys out onto the lawn. Ron immediately threw up and Harry looked around hoping to sneak off back to the hut and back to the castle before anybody noticed him. Harry crept slowly keeping to the shadows until the final race to get to the door of the hut. Harry found himself standing in front of the hut when he heard a voice from the shadows.

"Harry, what did you think you are doing?" the moon came out from behind a cloud to reveal Snape.

'Hagrid...follow the spiders...huge...Aragog...eat us...car...escape...Fang was frightened...'

Random words and phrases seemed to burble from Harry's mouth. Snape's eyes narrowed and he stood. Harry stumbled back a pace. Snape looked as menacing as Aragog, standing on the step, towering over Harry. And in his hand was Harry's invisibility cloak. They were screwed.

Ron staggered around the corner of the hut, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

'Follow the spiders..right! Friends, my arse! We're lucky to be alive!' he croaked. He looked over at Harry and followed Harry's gaze to their professor.

'Oh.' Ron's face paled even further, if possible.

"Oh indeed," Snape stated as he walked towards the boys with Harry's invisibility cloak clasped in his hand, "office, NOW!"

The boys walked towards Snape's office like it was their final walk, their heads hung low. Ron simply couldn't get the image of that many spiders out of his head, and they were so big! He would be having nightmares for weeks, maybe even months before that settled down. Snape knew this, realising how reluctant Ron was to work with spiders during potions class. Often Hermione would help him and Snape would turn a blind eye.

Chasing after Arragog! It was amazing that the boys had been able to escape! Of course Snape knew about them, along with a lot of other creatures that could easily devour two young teenaged boys, he had learned of them through his friendship with Hagrid which had come as both men liked to frequent the dark forest and often went together (although Snape always left when Hagrid's interest turned to wanting to bring another dangerous creature into his hut) he worried about Harry's friendship with the giant man hoping that he had enough sense to leave before Hagrid interested the boy in going into the dark forest with him. In fact, it was Hagrid's misery over the loss of one of his unsavoury "pets" that had led Snape to purchase and deliver a Neopolitan Mastiff puppy to Hagrid's doorstep, anonymously. Hagrid had never said anything, but Snape figured he knew who had left the puppy. Fang had been the sole member of the Severus Snape fan club ever since and Hagrid was completely devoted to the slobbering canine. The only way Harry would ever be going back in there again would be with Snape by his side, a point that he was going to make abundantly clear to his son. Silently, they followed Snape down the stairways into the dungeons, until he reached his office door.

"In."

Snape walked over to his potions cabinet and handed a phial to Ron. "Here drink this," he said. Ron downed it without a word clearly indicating just how frightening he found the spiders to be.

"He was terrified of the spiders," Harry whispered, "He didn't want to come with me, but he did it for-" Harry broke off before he said Hermione, "-me. S-so I wouldn't go alone."

As the potion started to take effect Ron showed visible signs of relaxation and began to look groggy.

"That was dreamless sleep," Snape said, "go directly to bed now," Ron stood from the chair and walked out with his shoulders slumped as if he was about to walk into a wall.

"Here take my floo," Snape said handing him some floo powder. Ron threw it into the fire and was gone.

Harry's relief for his friend was short lived when he saw just how angry his father? His potions teacher whom he wished he had nothing to do with, yeah that's more like it...but the truth was...that was his father...and he was in DEEP trouble!

"Just tell me why you would do something as dangerous as go into Aragog's territory? Do you realise how lucky you are to be alive?" Snape spoke deep and sharp to ensure each of his words were heard by his wayward offspring.

Snape's voice rose as he continued,

"Do you realise that nobody would know where you were or what happened to you both? Not to mention the heart ache that poor Molly would go through if she lost one of her children. What about me Harry? Did you give any thoughts to me? I, like you, have only just found out that I have a family and I will be damned if I will allow for your lack of responsibility and thoughtless actions shall separate us now! What were you doing out of bed with a monster on the loose at Hogwarts? What were you thinking?"

"Hagrid said to follow the spiders! We didn't know they would want to eat us! And somebody needs to do something about the Chamber of Secrets!" Harry was nearly shouting now, "I didn't think Hagrid would do anything that would harm me or Ron."

"Not deliberately son," Snape stated, the word seemed to have just rolled off his tongue as if from nowhere but it seemed so right to use it under these conditions, "But Hagrid as you know has a fascination for dangerous creatures. He thinks that every creature has a good heart, bless him, but he doesn't realise that there are some creatures who simply live off instinct and that instinct is not necessarily a nice one. Like you found today. A small spider eats small insects and what do you think you and Ron are to those giant spiders?"

"They called us meat," Harry trembled at the thought...how stupid could he have been thinking that this action would be ok?

"Harry. Look at me." Snape's voice was stern and strict. Harry looked up tentatively.

"You must stop taking it upon yourself to solve the problems of the world. There are adults to do that. And, contrary to what you might think in your twelve year old wisdom, things would progress more smoothly for all of us if you would just do what you were told, abide by the rules, and be a good little boy."

Harry chafed at the patronizing words, but remained silent.

"The adults cannot do their job effectively if they are dealing with your misbehaviour, Potter. You must learn to stay out of what does not directly concern you, unless you are asked to participate. In the current circumstance, your participation is following the rules, and keeping safe. Safe does not mean sneaking around the castle under an invisibility cloak - and no, you are not getting it back until you are mature enough to use it wisely - or venturing into the Forbidden Forest in the dead of night.."

"Now you are my son and I believe that there is only one punishment that is strong enough to imply this lesson upon you. You are a child and as such I expect you to make mistakes. You may not need this punishment for every little infraction but for the big ones, like lying, cheating and being reckless with your life I shall employ it's usage. Come to me Harry," Snape said as he sat on a chair in the middle of the room. Harry simply stared. He had been spanked previously by Mrs Weasley so it was not a new thing to him, but...this was his father...and he seemed...upset.

Harry walked over to Snape and bent over his lap. Due to the nature of the chair he had to put his hands on the ground and be bent over double to keep his balance. Snape placed one hand across him to steady him and used a spell to remove his trousers and underpants as he lifted his hand bringing it down HARD against Harry's bare bottom.

Harry's first reaction was to jump up and run away but Snape's held him steady as the spanks started to rain down on his bare bottom.

"Don't you ever act that recklessly again!" Snape stated as he continued to wallop Harry's backside turning it to a mild shade of pink. "If you ever do that again to me I don't care where we are I shall put you over my knee right there and then and I don't care who sees me do it!"

Snape spanked similar to Molly Weasley

Spank. Spank. Spank. WHACK. Spank.

Snape continued to warm his son's buttocks. Lecturing gently with

"I am so disappointed with you Harry."

Spank. Whack. SPANK. Whack. Spank.

"I can't believe you would act so carelessly does your life mean so little to you?"

Spank. Whack. Spank. WHACK. SPANK. WHACK. Spank.

"I can tell you that your life means everything to me and I will fight even against you, to protect it"

Spank. Whack. Spank. Spank. SPANK. SPANK. Whack.

"Don't you ever do such a thing again or we will be back in this position again. Next time I won't go so easily on you"

SPANK! WHACK! SPANK!

For fifteen long minutes Harry was held over Snape's knee until he finally found himself breaking down in tears.

"I'm so sorry sir," he said, "I just wasn't thinking."

SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! WHACK! WHACK! SPANK! WALLOP! SPANK!

"You're my son and dammit Harry I love you!" Snape felt tears well up into his eyes but he had to teach his son that he was serious. After all how long had it been that Harry had little to no punishment at all. He couldn't imagine Petunia paying much attention to him after all she was always so jealous of her sister.

Snape wandlessly conjured a paddle which flew into his hand.

"Now I am going to give you one smack for every year you were born Harry," Snape said as he rubbed the paddle gently against his bottom, "I want you to count for me."

SPANK!

"One sir"

SPANK!

"Two sir"

SPANK!

"Three sir"

By the time Harry was reaching for twelve he was really feeling the impact.

SPANK!

"Thiiirrrteeeeeen ssssir" Harry cried out.

Snape then put the paddle down and gathered Harry in his arms.

"I am so..so sorry that I haven't been able to be here for you in the past Harry." He said hugging his son tightly and starting to cry. "Never do anything to take yourself away from me. I have just found you, how do you think I would feel if I lost you?"

Harry actually sat and thought for a while about this not knowing what to say, "um...well...you were a death eater," he mumbled gently.

"Harry, no membership to any group, even that one, would make me think that it was ok to put my family second. Nothing is more important to me than my family. Your mother, oh Harry, I loved her with all of my heart, and you my dear boy are the last gift she ever presented me with. I don't want to lose you. Never do that to me," Snape stated crying gently.

Harry was completely shocked by his next movement when he wrapped his arms around his father, who had just finished giving him a spanking that he would not soon be forgetting, putting his head against the man's chest and simply crying. They remained like that for a long time until Harry started to look tired and close his eyes. Snape simply picked him up and placed Harry in his own bed returning to the couch with a blanket and spare pillow for himself. He tucked Harry into bed and watched his son sleep for a few moments.

"Lily, I swear, now that I have him, I will make him into a young man we can both be proud of. I will keep your memory dear to our hearts and I will ensure that he has all of the love and support that he needs. I promise."

Harry slept soundly with sweet dreams of what it would be like to truely have a family. To never have to return for a summer with the Dursley's again. But his dream, as often it was, ended with him being locked up in his closet and he sat up sweating. Snape was right there by his side offering him a glass of water and stroking his hair gently. To help him calm down Snape got into the bed with his son and merely put his arms around him allowing the boy to feel the comfort and warmth that now existed in his life and they both slept soundly like that until morning. When Harry finally returned to the dormitory it was to a couple of boys who were a bit worried about him but after he explained where he was...

"Snape's office...really?" Neville stated.

"Yeah Neville, it's his Dad..of course after something scary like spiders he would be there!" Ron said.

"Lucky guy, I wish my parents could be here," Neville stated sadly. Ron put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Harry looked at him jealously. Harry found his room to be completely trashed as the boy had said and Tom Riddle's diary was gone.

After that night Harry and Ron both decided that they would keep to the rules as Snape had previously suggested. Gaining themselves good marks in assignments, visiting Hermione and playing quidditch. Snape still worried about his son up there on the broom sometimes, as any parent worries about their child when they participate in a rough sport. But he was also so proud of him and the fact that he was working so hard to accomplish the right things. But unfortunately this mode of living was about to change.


	12. Into the  Chamber of Secrets

Disclaimer: The following is pure fanfiction and I do not receive payment for this piece. It is made for fun and enjoyment and the characters in this chapter come from the mind of the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

Ginny was sitting beside Hermione gently stroking her hair when Ron and Harry entered. Embarrassed she sat back looking again at that book which she had been paying so much attention to all year. Harry gently stroked Hermionie's hand, wishing with all of his might that she would just wake up and tell them what to do, _"We need you, now more than ever."_ He whispered.

Ron nodded, "I wish she was here too Harry, she always knew what to do," he said gently.

Harry was running his fingers over his petrified friends hand when he noticed something that felt a bit odd. He picked up the hand and turned it over. Nobody noticed that Ginny had left the room with a haunted look on her face. Harry noticed a scrap of paper in Hermione's hand and he gently took it out so as not to tear it. Curious as to what it could be.

"I'll bet it's a message, open it Harry!" Ron said excited.

"Shhh!" Harry stated as he gently unfolded the piece of paper and started to read,

"_Of all of the dark creatures, none are more deadly than the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years. Instant death meets anybody who sees this giant serpents eye. Spiders flee before it," Ron read rather puzzled._

"_Ron it all fits!" Harry said as if a light had just gone off in his head, "that's why I can hear it speak...it's a basilisk...a giant snake!"_

"Visiting hours are over boys!" Madam Pomfrey stated. The two boys stood and left the room in thoughtful silence. Silently walking together when Ron stopped and looked at Harry.

"_But then if death meets everyone who sees its eyes, how come nobody is dead?" Ron asked._

_Harry looks at the window, kind of puzzled as he stared at his reflection something else seemed to click in his mind, "because nobody did look it in the eye. Not directly at least. Collin saw it through his camera, Justin...Justin must have seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick, but he's a ghost he can't die again. Hermione had the mirror, I bet you anything she was using it to look around corners to ensure that she didn't get harmed. Mrs Norris...there was water on the floor the day that she was petrified."_

"_Then how it a huge snake getting around Hogwarts without anybody seeing it? It's just impossible Harry!" Ron stated._

"_Hermione has answered that for us," Harry said. The word pipes was clearly written in the margin of the paragraph she had found, "the only one to be harmed by the basilisk was found in a bathroom. What if she never left?"_

"_Moaning Myrtle!" Ron stated, then he took Harry's hand, "let's go find her!"_

"_All students are to return to their house dormitories at once," Minerva McGonagall's voice filled through the castle as if by magic. "all teachers to the second floor corridor immediately! _

"_As you can see, a second message has been left for us from the heir of Slytherin, a student has been taken into the chamber itself. Our worst fears have been realised! Students will have to be sent home immediately. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts," McGonagall said._

"No Minerva," stated Snape, "No, give me three hours in which to find out what's going on. I shall work it out...somehow."

"Oh Severus thank you!" McGonagall stated, "thank you," she went to hug him but then wisely thought better of it, "if there's anything I can do, anything at all."

"I'll ask," Snape said determinably, a strange look in his eye said that he wouldn't be asking for help. Not if he could arrange it, not from anyone.

"_So sorry, dozed off. What have I missed?" Lockhart asked._

"_A young girl has been snatched by the monster Lockhart, your moment has come at last!" Snape sneared._

"_M...my moment?" Lockheart seemed to turn this interesting shade of grey._

"_Haven't you been saying all along that you know where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Snape asked determinably. He knew that Lockhart was nothing but a phoney. Maybe now would be his chance to be able to show that idiot just what happens to people who talk above their level of magic._

"_Well then that's settled," McGonagall smirked, "we'll leave you to deal with the monster Gilderoy, your skills after all are legend. Dealing with a monster like this should be easy work for you!"_

"Severus," Sprout stated, "that offer comes from all of us. Not just Minerva,"

Severus turned his back on the scene as did Lockhart. Although the difference was, whilst Snape walked determinably towards his study to find answers Lockhart fled to his office to begin, rather the cowardly escape.

"_Who is it that the monster has taken Minerva?" asked Sprout._

"_Ginny Weasley," McGonagall stated._

Harry and Ron who had been listening close by realised then that they had to take some kind of action. When clearly the words _"Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever"_ were written in blood on the wall Ron panicked. Someone..was going to kill his sister! Thinking quickly Harry rushed to Snape's office shortly followed by Ron. If his father was going to do anything to help Ginny then maybe he could find out what it was? Snape paced his office a little and thought over the situation. He had to get to the chamber for the Weasley girl, Molly would be devastated if she lost her only daughter. But how is it possible that he could do that he didn't have enough information as to what could be in there, how these events even started. Severus ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, when there was a knock on the door. He opened it.

"Harry what is it? I really don't have time for your little games right now," Snape said gently trying to smile, there was no reason to try and scare the boy half to death.

However a smile from Snape felt like a death sentence to both Harry and Ron who knew that Snape was NOT a person who was known for smiling! Him being his usual growly self would have been a lot more calming, a smile obviously meant that there was a dangerous situation being confronted.

"I heard everything about Ginny being taken," Harry said.

"You did WHAT? You were supposed to be in your house room being a good boy!" Snape said angrily, "luckily for you I don't have time to deal with you right now, you had better return to your house or I will make your bottom Gryffindor red!"

Harry blushed, but continued, "but sir," he said, "there's something you don't know!"

"What is it Harry, spit it out, come on quickly, I don't have time for this!" Snape said.

"I think Lucius Malfoy might have slipped the diary to Ginny when we saw him at Flourish and Blotts when we were buying our school books!"

Whatever Snape was expecting Harry to have to say, that was not it! The look on Snape's face said that he had just had the flash of an idea. Lucius Malfoy had been at the school three times that he was aware of that year. For a man who didn't like to bother himself with school affairs unless he knew that he could make a name for himself, it was a surprise for him to frequent so often. He would most certainly hold the key to more information. The question was how to get it from him without him becoming suspicious. He was after all a strong believer in the work of Voldemort and was grooming his son to become one of the inner circle Death Eaters if he could possibly arrange it. Severus shuddered at the thought, another soul lost to the dark side, but unfortunately he couldn't think of Draco right now there was more pressing matters to deal with.

"Thank you Harry, now return to your house," Snape stated as he gently ushered his son and his friend out of his study. Severus took his floo and prepared himself, he had to go to Malfoy manor...now.

Harry and Ron were left in front of Snape's study and Ron banged his fists against the door. "hey! What about my sister!" he screamed.

" Let's go talk to Lockheart," Harry said as he started sprinting away, again forcing Ron to chase after him.

"_Lockhart may be useless," Harry said as they started walking towards his office, "but at least he is going to try to get into the chamber. At least we can tell him what we know!"_

"_Professor we have some information for you!" Harry said running into his office and seeing Lockharts suitcase out and he is packing things as fast as he can... "Going somewhere?" _

"_Yes...um...urgently needed elsewhere...must go!" Lockhart stated trying to do up his buldging suitcase._

"_What about my sister?" Ron asked._

"Yeah...um...sorry about that," Lockhart stated... "But my business is far more important than one child...I have to go!"

Ron's reaction to that was to put his wand RIGHT against Lockharts chin.

"You are going with us, to the chamber," he stated coldly.

Harry stood beside him, surprised by Ron's actions but never the less happy to support him. After all...it was for Ginny.

"_Besides you have done so many things in your books maybe you can be some help," Harry stated._

"_Books can be misleading, do you really think they would have sold as well for my books if I didn't say that I had done all of those things?" Lockhart asked._

That got Harry rather upset. He was used to being taken for granted by his relatives and would not just stand there and let some idiot take advantage of somebody else! _"So you have just been taking advantage of what other wizards have done! Is there anything that you can do?" Harry asked._

"_Yes, actually," Lockhart turned out of Ron's grasp and pointed his own wand at him, "I am quite good at memory charms, otherwise those wizards would have gone blabbing and I would have never sold another book In fact I'm going to have to do the same to you!"_

_But by the time he had even raised his wand half way Harry already had his wand pointing at his nose. "Don't even think about it!" he said._

Ron gathering himself together pointed his wand at Lockhart too, Lockhart lowered his wand and Ron took it away from him. "Myrtle could be the last girl that was killed by the monster in the chamber," Harry said, "let's go find her!" They walked in single file with Harry leading and Lockhart prodded along by Ron's wand at his shoulders. Luckily they did not run into any teachers, because Harry could only imagine the look on Mrs Weasley or even Snape's face if they saw or even heard of that particular scene.

"_Myrtle, what happened?" Harry asked when they got to the bathroom._

"the monster...I screamed and screamed but nobody came...it took her...down there," she pointed at a faucet...which had an interesting design near the handle...it looked like a couple of snake's wound into each other.

_Harry looked at it for a while...as if it was a great puzzle that he simply had to work out. _

"_Harry say something..say something in parseltongue!" Ron exclaimed._

"_Open," Harry said._

"_No Harry...that was in English, try again!" Ron said._

_Harry moved his head left and right, trying to convince himself that the snakes on the handle were real and could speak back if he spoke to them and he started making a great deal of hissing sounds the likes of which Ron had never seen before and even Lockhart took a step back. Which made it much easier to push him down the hole that opened._

"_It's really quite filthy down here!" came his voice from the hole._

"_Oh Harry...if you die down there..you're welcome to share my toilet!" Myrtle giggled._

"_Um...thanks Myrtle...I'll let you know," Harry said_ as he took Ron's hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Ron nodded. Ron wrapped his arms around Harry and they jumped together. Down, down, down they went into the hole. For a brief moment Harry contemplated the book Alice in Wonderland, a book that he had read once at primary school in the library. The hole itself was like a giant slide and the boys screamed and clung to each other tight as they went down the hole. But soon they reached the bottom. There were bones and dirt, animal skins and snake skins all over the place. Not the kind of place that one would wish to be but Ron loved his sister so much. He hated the thought of losing her and as for Harry he simply didn't want to see his best friend that upset. Or to lose a friend to evil.

"_Now remember," Harry stated, "any sign of movement and you close your eyes straight away."_


	13. Meeting the basilisk

Disclaimer: These characters are the creation of the wonderful J.K Rowling this is just me having a little fun with its characters.

Harry led the way into the chamber and the others followed. What choice did Lockhart have once he was stuck down there with the boys...he didn't know any special levitation spells to get himself out of there so he would have to just stay with them and see what happened. Hopefully his cowardice would not lead to his doom. However he had to try something. Lockhart grabbed Ron's wand which was closest to him and said

"_the adventure ends here boys. But don't worry the world will know our story, how it was too late to save the girl, how you two tragically lost your minds. You first Mr Potter, say goodbye to your memories! OBLIVIATE!" _He pointed the wand at Harry but Harry, being used to fast movements made himself hit the floor. Somehow, the magic went into a nearby wall causing it to start to tumble and then went straight back towards where it came and hit Lockhart himself.

_Harry soon found himself on one side of the wall with Ron and Lockhart on the other._

"_Harry, Harry!" Ron panicked_...had Harry hurt himself..was he alright! Oh how he wished he could get through to him even if just to give him another hug. Those hugs somehow made him feel special, as if everything would be alright.

"_I'm fine," Harry stated, "How are you two?"_

"_We're fine!" Ron said looking at Lockhart who was getting up from the ground._

"_This is an interesting place this isn't it?" Lockhart asked, "Do you live here?"_

"_No!" Ron stated._

"_Oh," Lockhart stated... "And who are you?"_

"_Ronald Weasley" Ron stated._

"_oh...good...and...and...who am I?" Lockhart asked._

"_Lockharts memory charm backfired he hasn't got a clue who he is!" Ron stated._

"_I want to know...I..." Lockhart stated..but then he collapsed again onto the floor._

"_I'm going to get Ginny," Harry stated, "you shift some rock so we can come back."_

"Ok," Ron said, "but Harry be careful. I may not want to lose my sister but I don't want to lose you either...I love you!"

"You too Ron," Harry stated as he walked off towards the middle of the chamber where he found another door and asked for it to open. The room he found was full of stone statues of snakes. Lying in the _middle_ of the room was Ginny.

"_Ginny wake up!" Harry yelled trying to shake Ginny awake._

"_She won't wake!" came a voice from the darkness._

Then a figure emerged.

"Tom is that you? Are you a ghost?" Harry asked. He was getting used to ghosts around Hogwarts. At least this one seemed kind of nice.

"No I'm not a ghost you blithering idiot," Tom said rather upset by this motion, "_I am a memory, kept alive for fifty years in a diary."_

"A memory? But how can a memory?" Harry asked.

"What do they teach you in that school? It's one of the most basic forms of magic there is!" Tom said, which puzzled Harry. But he pushed that thought aside immediately and continued to try to revive his friend.

"_Tom we have to save her there's a basilisk!" _he said.

"It won't come until its called," Tom said, "and now that I've answered your question I have a question for you. How is it that a simple child was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time and escape with only a scar?"

"Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time and what do you care? Voldemort was after your time!" Harry said bluntly.

"_Voldemort is my past, present and future," Tom said as he turned to write something in the air. The words.._

_TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE_

_With a quick swipe of his wand the words rearranged themselves._

_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!_

"Ginny wake up!" Harry reached into his pocket for his wand and Tom? No...that was Voldemort! He reached out and grabbed Harry's wand right out of his hand!

"I can't have you magically awakening her," Voldemort smirked, "after all, it is her life essence that will save me. As she grows weaker, I grow stronger and I shall take the wizarding world just like I should have been able to before."

"NO!" Harry called out lunging for his wand. That was when Voldemort called forth the giant serpent from its lair. A large statue in the back of the room opened and the basilisk came slithering out.

_KILL HIM! _Tom hissed at the giant snake and it started to advance towards Harry. Harry started backing up away from it. He turned and fled running into a nearby tunnel. But unfortunately for him the mouth of the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin was opening and the basilisk was advancing.

_(MEAT! KILL! TIME TO KILL!)_

"_Parseltongue won't save you now Potter it only obeys me!" Voldemort roared._

Harry tried not to look at the basilisk as it entered the chamber he was in. Close enough that he could reach out and touch it before he realised...so looking in its eye is supposed to kill a person...he was going to get eaten anyway...so maybe if he just took a look it would make it much easier for him. So he turned around to face the enormous creature. He looked it straight in its great big yellow eye with his heart beating wildly...and...nothing happened...zilch...zero...nothing! Harry's heart skipped a beat..he was alive! But the fact that he was this close to a basilisk soon took over that feeling.

_What are you waiting for? (KILL HIM!) _Came a roar from the other room. The basilisk raised its head back showing its fangs and started to come towards him.

_(WAIT!)_ Harry commanded. This actually stopped the basilisk for a second...wait? what do you mean wait? It was thinking quickly...this was another speaker...who could look directly at him. It must be some kind of descendant from the great Slytherin and there was no way she would harm such a creature. _Why do you want to do whatever he tells you? Why not think for yourself?_

_(I am the sole property of Salazar Slytherin_ the giant snake stated, _I must do whatever his heir orders me to. I am ordained to.)_ It raised its head back as if to strike again at Harry baring it's teeth, all jagged and pointed.

_(But you don't have to!) _Harry stated, (_he doesn't treat you well, such a magnificent and beautiful creature as you deserves respect not orders.)_

The basilisk looked at him almost proud? Looking at itself in the water and then again at Harry. Meanwhile Harry was trying to think fast, imagine what Hagrid would say to the creature if he was here. He seemed to have a charm for this kind of thing. But Hagrid was off in Azkaban for opening the chamber of secrets. Harry was sure that Hagrid would not have done such a thing, he hated everything dark and didn't even like to associate with other giants if he could avoid it. Which was why he lived as gamekeeper for the grounds of Hogwarts instead of in the mountains with the giants.

The basilisk turned its head from side to side as if thinking over what was being said to it.

_(You really are quite a beautiful creature. The Hogwarts Gamekeeper would love to have a look at you if he could. I mean, if it was possible for him to look at you. He takes such care and pride in his work with magical creatures and he would treat you like a priceless treasure, not a worthless slave.)_

The basilisk reared back again as if to strike.

_(I mean you deserve only the best treatment by somebody who is trained in the area and would only treat you with the best of care and consideration and never force you to do things for selfish reasons.)_

The basilisk tilted its head from side to side again as if taking in all of Harry's words and thinking about what the best course of action would be to take. Then it looked straight at him.

_(If I get rid of this other boy would you get me food? I am SOOOOOO hungry!)_ the snake said thoughtfully.

_(Of course! And the gameskeeper would make sure you only got the best kind of food. Food that you would truely appreciate!)_ Harry said quickly.

_(Well then what are we waiting for little human, let's go!) _the snake said.

Harry let out breath that he didn't realise he was holding and followed the snake out of the tunnel. The snake let him pass her when entering back towards Tom.

_(What would you like me to do with him master?) _the basilisk said to Voldemort.

Harry felt completely betrayed and a sense of dread. This was it, he was going to die.

_(Kill him you stupid beast!) _Voldemort ordered.

The basilisk reared back and lunged directly at Voldemort!

_(What are you doing you stupid monster. Get HIM! GET HIM!) _Voldemort roared. But the basilisk took absolutely no attention to him as it snapped at him again trying to bite him in half! But of course as Voldemort hadn't yet gained complete form the basilisk just ended up getting thin air.

_(BITE THIS!) _Harry shouted and he threw the diary at the basilisk.

The basilisk caught it in its mouth and light started to stream through Voldemort. As the snake slowly started chewing more light appeared around him until he simply disappeared. Ginny sat up looking at Harry.

"_Harry, it was me, but I swear I didn't mean to. Riddle made me!" she stated._

"I know Ginny," Harry said, "that doesn't matter anymore. It is only a memory. Now let's go find Ron," he put a hand out to Ginny as the basilisk entered the statue of Salazar again.

_(Remember your promise to me little human!) _the basilisk said.

_(Don't worry I will be back for you soon.) _Harry said. Ginny stared at him.

"Harry you are a parselmouth?" she said.

"Yeah I am," Harry said confidently, "let's go!"

Ginny took Harry's hand and allowed for him to help her up. They walked together out to where Ron had just finished moving rock. He was panting and Lockhart was getting up from the ground.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"Know any spells?" Harry asked.


	14. With a little help from my friends

Snape was unaware of the happenings in the chamber as he was forcing himself to find answers to help solve the mystery of what he could be facing within the chamber. Lucius Malfoy, a man used to giving orders and maintaining a certain dignity in his behaviour and mannerisms at all times was not a man that could be easily manipulated. Nor were there many who were trusted enough to enter the Malfoy manor or to maintain a friendship with the Malfoy family. Snape, being the dignified and distinguished gentleman that he could be, had not only managed to be someone that the Malfoy's could trust but also become Narcissa and Lucius' first choice for godparent of their most precious commodity, their son, Draco. It was through his knowledge of this that he opened to find some answers and to rescue that silly Weasley girl, what she had done to even become entangled with such dark creatures Severus didn't know, but what he did know was that the darkness usually does not pick out one single person (and not a mass of people) for no reason. A mass of people? Now that was something different. Voldemort himself liked to cause havoc amongst a mass of people as it was the quickest and easiest way to make a name for yourself. That is why, up until his discovery of his son, Severus preferred life as a solitary person. Finding out why the Weasley girl had become involved and what could have happened to her was something that Severus hoped to be able to get from the senior Malfoy, but he had to be quite cunning to get his answer as Lucius would not be willing to part with it easily. Which is why he had brought some veritaserum in his back pocket for in case he got desperate.

"To what do I owe this surprised visit?" Lucius stated as Severus came marching through his fireplace.

"As welcome as you always are to be here Severus," Narcissa added.

Severus merely stared at Lucius and stated, "my attendance here has become quite plain to see Lucius, I wish to discuss matters that concern your son, Draco."

"Well why don't you come and have a sip of Blazart with me Severus and we shall discuss it further," Lucius stated "Dobby,"

"Yes Master?" Dobby said appearing in mid air and bowing low to Lucius,

"Get up you stupid elf, bring us some buzzard now," Lucius stated "and remember you made a mess of the den, clean it and deal with it."

"Yes Master Malfoy, right away sir!" Dobby whimpered as he disappeared. Reappearing a second later with three beautiful wine glasses full of the expensive wizarding alcohol and then disappeared again.

"Come into the den with me Severus and we shall discuss it further," Lucius said offering his friend a drink. Narcissa remained sitting in the lounge room in front of the fireplace.

It wasn't unusual for Lucius to leave Narcissa out of certain pieces of information, finding that it needed to be sacred men's business and he would therefore be more likely to open up if Severus just went along with his medieval methods.

Seated in the den Lucius took a sip of his bluzzard before looking at Severus "So tell me, what matters do you wish to discuss Severus."

Severus started thinking quickly, "Since Draco has started putting more and more focus into his quidditch his academic abilities have begun to slide ever so slowly and I couldn't allow for this to continue as I know you wish for him to exceed his fellow students and achieve only the best status in later life."

"Oh Severus, thank you for coming to me with this news," Lucius stated as he took another large sip out of his bluzzard, "I shall deal with the boy when I next see him, is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?"

Severus spoke about general chit chat, how he was managing some how to cope with a new group of dunderhead students every year and yet somehow managed to get most of them to pass his subject. How Dumbledore seemed to be losing his touch and how intelligent it was for Lucius to help the other governers to see sense to have him removed. Of course Severus didn't think that way of Dumbledore but he knew that Lucius did and if he wanted him to divulge any information to him he needed to allow for him to believe that he thought the moves made by Lucius were quite intelligent and righteous. Lucius smiled as he continued to sip his bluzzard and asked for another glass. This was good, Severus realised, as Lucius was already through one glass, another would most certainly allow him to start to slip his lip. Maybe even admit to all of the happenings in the chamber.

Another twenty minutes later and he was right. "Speaking of books Severus I did something that you would be quite proud of this year," he stated laughing, "When I took Draco to get his supplies earlier this year I happened to have on my possession an old notebook of Tom Riddles, anyway...when I was looking at a book of Ginny Weasley's it seemed it simply disappeared. I didn't think much of it after all the Weasley family need all the hand outs that they can get!" He laughed looking at Severus who forced himself to join in with the merriment. Although it sickened him to do so.

"Of course," Lucius Malfoy stated taking another long sip of bluzzard, "last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened a girl died. They said they found her in a bathroom. I wonder who is going to die this time. Long live the dark lord!" he raised his glass and Severus, forced himself to raise his in return and to smile to illicit the reaction expected from the man.

"Well Severus, I think we should conclude our business here, come back again tomorrow and we shall discuss more of what to do with Draco," Lucius ordered.

Severus was used to this from the man, especially after he started getting stuck into his bluzzard of a night, the next day he will have forgotten that he asked for Severus to come at all, but he would come anyway just for in case he remembered, like he did one time...once...over how many of thousands of times that he didn't. Severus sighed as he stood to leave, at least he could do one thing, go and speak with Myrtle, maybe she would know more. "With Narcissa I hope?" Severus asked.

"Don't get too keen on her Severus," Lucius joked, "she's taken!"

Severus remained silent, whether he snorted (which he wished he could do) or simply said that he wasn't interested, either way would make the other man angry in his state of intoxication. So Severus simply stated, "I should say goodbye before I leave," he said. Lucius escorted him back to the fireplace where Snape returned to his study feeling frustrated from his visit, like he always did, and curious as to whether Myrtle had any more information for him. He headed for the bathroom. Draco would survive a bit more of Lucius' input into his studies, particularly with his friends being the likes of Crabbe and Goyle!

Snape raced into the bathroom to talk to Myrtle to find out just what he was to face in the bathroom when he noticed a giant hole, he had never seen before. He walked towards it shielding himself from unwanted magic as he did so.

"He's down there you know," Myrtle said appearing out of a nearby cubicle.

"Harry?" Snape questioned, but somehow, his instincts told him that it was true, for who else would have the audacity to go searching for answers in just this manner.

Myrtle giggled, "yup, he has a teacher with him and another boy."

"How long have they been down there Myrtle?" Snape asked.

"I don't know," Myrtle said, "what did you expect me to do..time them?" she shrieked and disappeared into the nearest toilet.

Snape sighed..he had never been able to manage to get much logic out of that particular ghost. He called down "Harry..are you ok? Harry?"

"Yes I'm fine," came the response, "but I can't get out!"

Stupid boy, only Harry bloody Potter...no that's not right...it can't be...that's his son down there! And he had to do something to save him. Yes Harry Snape would live if he had any say about it! Severus Snape took a step back from the hole before raising his wand high above his head. As much as he hated to ever call for help, his need to protect and rescue his son took precedence over any other thought as he called forth his patronis. Hoping that McGonagall would see it and know it was his. Not the smartest plan in the world but he was simply not willing to let his son die inside the chamber. Without another thought he leaped into the hole to at least be able to put himself physically between his son and his friends and the beast within the chamber. At least that way the worst they could become was petrified for Severus would not allow for the beast to get a dead on gaze on the children. McGonagall was after all one of the top transfiguration masters which had earned her several medals in her field and gained the respect of much of the Hogwarts staff.

McGonagall came bursting through the door seeing Severus disappear inside the hole to the chamber. "Severus? I saw your patronis, what can I do to help?"

"We need a rock wall Minerva, so we can climb back through! The surface of this entrance, is pipe, and much too slippery to climb back up," he stated bluntly although he had not even tried putting a foot on the pipe. Knowing the speed at which he had come down, it was obvious that this was true. Snape was also casting the very finest of protection spells that he knew to ward the area from the possibly intruding beast paying little to no attention to Harry saying "but the beast is nice I swear, she isn't going to hurt us!" Figuring the boy must have spent a little too much time with Hagrid already and the effects had started to rub off.

Everybody watched the pipe as it slowly started to grow bumps, rocks were growing out of the side.

"This is just like magic!" Lockhart stated impressed as an enchanted rope hit him in the head.

"Maybe it'll knock some sense into you Gilderoy," Snape smirked, "come on everybody up the rope!"

Ron grabbed hold of a nearby knott on the road, standing on it and it moved like an elevator lifting him to the top. Next Ginny climbed up the rope, using the rock wall to support her footing.

"Go on Harry, I have to make sure that this twit makes it back up," Snape stated indicating Lockhart.

Harry stood on the rope like Ron had done and was also lifted to the top. That just left Gilderoy and Snape. Snape took Gilderoy's wrist and said "I need you to hold the rope and don't let go or you will fall and I shall not be coming back down to find what parts of you are left uncrushed by the beast understood?"

Gilderoy nodded as Snape put a knott of the rope into his hands and secured his ankles to the rope for extra security with a transfigured snake skin (to ensure no breakage as he was lifted out of the chamber). Then Snape stood on the rope holding tight and they were all out of the chamber and back in the bathroom.

"Close it," Snape said looking at Harry, he obeyed.

"Harry! We're safe! We're free! This is so great!" Ron said dancing around merrily and hugging his friend and his sister.

But one look from Snape said something different. "We're dead...Harry...he's going to kill us! He brought us up out of the hole so he could kill us!"

Harry slapped his friend clear across the face, "Ron you are being hysterical he is not going to kill us!"

Meanwhile Snape was releasing Lockhart from the rope, "No, as enticing as that idea is Weasley, of never having to deal with your misadventures again, I think that Molly would do a far better job at...convincing you of the callousness of your actions," he stated.

Ginny gasped at the sound of that. Her mother never took well to her children putting themselves into danger. "I really am dead!" Ron panicked...he knew he was in for it..as soon as his mother found out.

"Office boys," Snape ordered.

Lockhart hung his head, like a naughty little school boy, as he started to follow Snape to his office, just like the two boys.

"Come with me Gilderoy," McGonagall stated.

Lockhart didn't move, Ron jabbed him in the ribs..."that's you!" he hissed.

"I shall allow for you to deal with these two Severus," McGonagall stated, "you are after all, a parent now."

Severus' mouth opened as did Harry's..he hadn't mentioned it to any of the staff so far...oh that meddlesome fool Dumbledore must have done it! He could see him sitting around the staff table speaking about how wonderful he thought it was that Snape finally had a family. He just hoped that his mentors conversation would not have been overheard by any death eaters children or both him and his son would be worst than dead if that news reached the dark lord.


	15. May I keep it?

But this was not the time to go into thinking about all of that. Severus shook his head clear of those thoughts and turned to face his naughty child.

"Harry, explain yourself," Severus said.

Always willing to be helpful Ron took a breath, "well we had to do something,"

"Thank you Mr Weasley," Snape sneered, "but I believe I was talking to Harry."

"I'm sorry sir," Harry muttered with his head hung low.

"Did you not think that the other teachers and I weren't doing what we could to fix the situation as soon as possible?" Severus said, "I was in the midst of getting information which you simply may have missed. Like exactly how Ginny got her hands on that diary so I could ascertain what kind of a problem we are encountering and kill that beast once and for all."

"NO! Don't kill it!" Harry whimpered. Ron turned his head at surprise at Harry's sudden outburst.

"Harry, this is a very violent and dangerous dark creature and it needs to be removed and disposed of from the castle at the earliest possible convenience. The problem is how to get to it. But that is not a problem for you to worry about. All you need to be worrying about is being a good boy, getting good grades and behaving. Everything else is the problem of adults who have been in the magical community a lot longer than you and believe it or not know how to handle situations better than you do due to experience!"

"But how do I get that experience without at least trying?" Harry asked.

"Through years of education son, and simulation spells, education boy, which will not put you in the way of a harmful creature that might kill you! Where if you make a single mistake it could be the end, education allows you to make mistakes and still have control over the situation and put a stop to it if need be."

At that point a green flame started in Snape's fireplace. Everybody turned to see a very angry Molly Weasley emerge from the flame.

"Ronald what did I tell you about causing more mischief in the school? I fire-called Minerva McGonagall to find out that you have been running underneath the castle in a so called chamber of secrets, encountering a basilisk to save your sister! Now whilst I understand your reasons for wanting to do so Ronald I do not like the idea of one of my children being trapped in this chamber and another one of my children putting himself deliberately in harms way knowing that there was every chance that he wouldn't come back alive! We are going home young man." Molly Weasley grabbed Ron by the ear and lead him back towards the fireplace.

The helpless look on Ron's face and the angry look on Molly's said it all. "Sorry Severus, I hope to see you again soon under more pleasant circumstances,"

"Ginny honey!" Molly Weasley stated grabbing her youngest child in a big hug, "are you alright? You're going to have to come with me sweetie so we can talk all of this through."

Molly Weasley was a little bit surprised to find that her daughter was in fact safe and sound. But that didn't mean that she didn't have to punish Ronald for putting himself into danger. But she would have to have a long conversation with Ginny finding out exactly what happened and why she didn't come for help earlier before deciding what course of action to take. Molly and Arthur Weasley were always strict parents, but understanding and compassionate and it would need those things to be able to understand what Ginny had been through the past few months.

Severus merely bowed his head slightly as if to say "that's fine Molly, I shall see you later and you take care of business"

"Come on sweetie let's go," Molly Weasley stated throwing the floo down, "The Weasley Burrow" and taking her daughters hand she looked once again livid at her youngest son.

"You're bare bottom is going to meet the family paddle tonight Ronald," Molly Weasley stated angrily as she disappeared with both children through the green flames.

"A paddle, what a good idea," Snape said as he took one out of the draws of his office. Placing it on the desk behind him and then turning his straight backed chair around to face Harry and sit himself down. Snape often employed this nasty paddle on a Slytherin behind when the parents had deemed that the old fashioned punishments were necessary to get their child to behave. A lot of pure blood families had a great love of things the old ways. Severus tried to employ both through his teaching and it looked like the same would apply to parenting as well.

"Have you got anything to say for yourself Harry?" Snape asked.

"Please don't hurt my basilisk," Harry almost cried.

"Your basilisk? Harry that thing in a monster! It can't be yours child, or anybody else's for that matter. Don't you think that we have tried to harness that creature? It's not possible!" Snape said.

"It is for me!" Harry burst out.

"Harry don't you take such an insolent tone with me! You shall learn to behave and to acknowledge that maybe I might know what I'm saying and you shouldn't be just barging your way into things! Over this knee! NOW!"

Harry found himself in a situation where all he wanted to do was pull himself against the wall and stay there.

"Harry" Snape scolded, "If you make me use the imperius curse I will not only spank you til your bottom is red but I shall paddle you until I see blisters!" This was merely an empty threat and Snape knew it but he had to say something in order for his brat to listen to him. His brat...that was a new sensation and honestly, Snape liked it. To have someone to look after and to love, discipline, unfortunately, came as part of that love.

Harry found himself with little choice. He walked towards his father and laid himself over his knee.

Snape raised his hand and slowly began to spank Harry's bottom. Slow enough that he was aware of the spanking but that it really made him think about what was happening and why. Harry decided that he was going to take this punishment as a man, after all Snape was wrong, the basilisk wasn't that bad and he should have gone for Ginny I mean nobody else was going to. Were they?

Spank. Spank. Spank. WHACK. Spank.

Harry's backside was slowly becoming a mild shade of pink. Causing Harry to wriggle slightly under the punishment.

"I am so disappointed with you Harry."

Spank. Whack. SPANK. Whack. Spank.

"After I explicitly to simply go back to Gryffindor tower...is that where you went?"

"N...n...no sir," muttered Harry.

Spank. Whack. Spank. WHACK. SPANK. WHACK. Spank.

"Don't you ever do such a thing again or we will be back in this position again."

Spank. Whack. Spank. Spank. SPANK. SPANK. Whack.

"You could have died!"

SPANK! WHACK! SPANK!

For fifteen long minutes Harry was held over his father's knee until he finally found himself breaking down in tears.

"I'm sooo sorry, but PLEASE LISten to me!" Harry screamed out.

"I will in a minute Harry, I promise," Snape said firmly, "but first I need to impress upon your BARE bottom the SERIOUSNESS of your actions!"

Harry whimpered realising that his punishment was not yet over.

This time Snape chose not to allow for Harry to count the amount of smacks that he was going to get. He wondered if maybe it would be a deterrent to not know when his spanking was going to finish. Still he gave him the same fourteen spanks that he had given previously. With Harry yelping through them. Then he gently started rubbing his hand across his son's beat red bottom.

"Now Harry, do you still want to have a little discussion?" Snape asked.

"Y..yes," Harry said. Even though he knew that there was every chance that Snape would continue to spank him again. He had to take the chance. After all the basilisks very life was at stake and that mattered more..no matter how sore he had to get because of it. Hagrid would be proud after all, its not every person who is willing to try to accept a fearsome creature in their life.

Snape knew that with the threat of another spanking, particularly after what Harry had just been through, whatever he wanted to say must be rather important.

"Ok, but that is not going to be the end of this discussion we are having here, to ensure that you have completely learned from this lesson I expect you to write 3 feet of parchment on the dangers of going into the chamber and how much easier it would have been had you just waited for a teacher, 3 feet of parchment on the correct care for a basilisk and how dangerous it is including how easily it could have killed you and 7 inches of parchment for apology letters for each of the people that you have wronged through your latest escapade including Ronald Weasley. You shall not tell him why you have written it but you will show him the letter and believe me, I shall know if you do not." The throbbing of Harry's bottom continued throughout this speech and then Snape allowed him to move from his lap.

"Get yourself together and take a seat," Snape stated. The only chair nearby was also a wooden chair which Harry did not look forward to sitting on. But did as he was told, straightening his clothes and sitting.

"What do you wish to speak about Harry?" Snape asked gently.

"What's the point you won't listen anyway. Why don't you just spank me again?" Harry asked.

Now that was not a reaction which Snape had expected! But Harry was thinking back on the way he was always treated at his relatives house and comparing it to the way Snape was treating him now. The first thing that he learned at his relatives house was don't ask any questions. The second thing he learned was to stay quiet at all times. This, he believed, was one of those times.

"No Harry, listen to me," Snape said trying to gain Harry's attention, "I not only care about you, but I love you Harry. You have always been loved," Harry's mouth simply fell open at the man's words...here was Snape..most hated teacher of the school, bat of the dungeons, talking about love? But all he needed to do was to look at the man to realise that it was true. He did love him. Harry started to cry, "I...its the basilisk!"

"Harry," Snape said frustratingly running his finger through his hair, "a basilisk is a very dangerous animal, and if you even look at it, even just a glance, it can kill you through the magic of its eye."

"I know, I read the page Hermione looked at in the library," Harry said, "but sir I did look at it...honestly...I did...and it spoke to me."

Snape was taken aback by that, how could he possibly have looked at the basilisk. It was only meant to be harnessed by the heir of slytherin! "Harry," Snape said coming closer to him and instinctively swiping a few of his hairs away from his forehead. Looking at the scar he shuddered. It made him think instantly of Voldemort and the magic which had caused that mark. It must have been very strong but then...maybe it was the reason why...yeah that made sense!

"Harry!" Snape said gently, "Remember that little talk that we had at the beginning of the year? One of those talents given by the dark lord must be the ability to control the basilisk! That is remarkable! I wonder how many other creatures?" Snape shook his head, "basilisks are very dark creatures Harry. I'm concerned for your safety and until I see for my own eyes, and specialists in the field look into it, I am not willing to take the chance with your safety. I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore about it. Is that all?"

Harry nodded shyly.

"Good then you are released, go back to Gryffindor tower NOT the chamber of secrets. Understand?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said and he left the room closing the door quietly behind him.


	16. Going Home

"_You both realise of course that you have both broken a dozen school rules, and that is enough to get you both expelled!" Dumbledore stated, "therefore it is only fitting that you both receive special awards for services to the school. Now Mr Weasley if you would have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban I believe we will want our gamekeeper back. Harry, I sense that there is something troubling you, is that right?"_

"_It's just that I couldn't help but notice certain similarities between Tom Riddle and me."_

"_I see," Dumbledore stated, "like you can speak parseltongue Harry, why, because Lord Voldemort could speak parseltongue. If I am not mistaken Harry, he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar."_

"Yeah that's what Professor Snape said," Harry said, feeling that the formal way of referring to the man was the best when in front of his headmastser.

"Indeed, Severus is a wise man. Also a busy man. Remember, just because you have found out about his special relationship with you don't expect there to be any changes in your life. Severus is first and foremost a solitary man and doesn't like to associate too much with other people." Dumbledore leaned over closer to Harry to look at him eye to eye as he said "no matter how hard one might try."

"Yes sir," Harry said timidly.

"But if you are so much like Voldemort Harry, _why did the sorting hat place you in Gryffindor?" Dumbledore asked._

Oh no! Harry thought. Maybe his is going to take me away from Gryffindor! Make me a Slytherin? Or remove me from Hogwarts?

"_Because I asked it to," Harry said._

"_Exactly Harry, exactly! Which makes you different from Voldemort! It is not our abilities that makes us who we are, it is our choices. _

The door opened and Lucius Malfoy appeared.

"So, I see you're back Dumbledore," he sneered.

"Yes, after a girl was taken into the chamber the other governers decided it best to summon me back. By the way Lucius, many people were under the belief that you would curse their families if you didn't sign for my removal. I would investigate that if I was you."

"How dare you, my main concern has always and will always be the welfare of the school and its students," Lucius looked repulsed as he stated this as if he was speaking to a piece of dirt under his foot. "The culprit has been found I presume?"

"Oh yes," Dumbledore stated, "it was Voldemort, the same as last time."

"Ah...well...I hold no further business here. Come Dobby!"

Harry stood looking extremely shocked that the house elf who had been appearing to him in fact belonged to his worst enemies family. That would explain why the poor elf was so terrified of someone finding him with Harry and also why he often had injuries. Harry knew only too well about those kinds of injuries and he would do his best to try not to let anybody else suffer like he did.

Harry thought for a while...what about what Dobby said earlier...he could only be freed if his master gave him clothes...he looked at the book and he thought...then he chased after Mr Malfoy with the diary and his little suprise in his hand.

"_Mr Malfoy! I believe this is yours!" Harry handed him the diary._

"No, you can't prove that. Take it back!" Mr Malfoy stated.

"No sir, I think you know what I mean," Harry took a step back towards Dumbledore's office again who calmly put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Leaving aren't you Lucius?" Dumbledore asked.

Lucius smirked at Dumbledore and turned back to leave thrusting the diary at Dobby.

"_Open it!" Harry whispered._

_Harry's sock fell out of the diary._

"_Master has presented Dobby with a sock! Dobby is free!" Dobby smiled and disappeared._

Lucius turned back towards Harry with an unknown fury in his eyes, but Dumbledore merely put himself beween Harry and Lucius and glared at him. Lucius left in a hurry.

That evening everything was as it should be at Hogwarts. Everybody was saying how great it was to see Sir Nicholas (Nearly Headless Nick) and welcoming those who had been petrified back into their midst.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed getting up from the table she rushed over towards her friend with Harry and Ron following.

She wrapped her arms around Hermione as if never to let go. But she had to as Hermione greeted her friends with a big hug. Ginny grabbed hold of her again and brought her towards the table to eat with them. Happily as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

_Dumbledore stood, "Before the end of year announcements, can we have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, who's mandrake juice has been successfully administered to all of those who have been petrified. Also in retrospect of what has happened, as a school treat. All exams aside from Newt level have been cancelled!" _

Then a familiar figure appeared in the doorway to the Great Hall, "HAGRID!" Harry got up to greet his friend.

"_Harry! Hello Hermione! I'm sorry I was late, the owl that was sent for my release papers got all lost and confused, some ruddy bird called Errol!" _Ron looked a little embarrassed.

"_I'd just like to say that, if not for you Harry, Ron and Hermione of course, i'd still be you know where, so I'd like to say thanks!" Hagrid said._

"_There's no Hogwarts without you Hagrid!" Harry said as he gave him a hug._ The whole school erupted in cheers and applause. For once it seemed that Hagrid was getting the much needed appreciation that he had always hoped for. Harry just watched as everybody cheered him on, his hero. A man that he truly looked up to.

Dumbledore watched as his school happily cheered for the gamekeeper. Hagrid truly was a remarkable man and deserved to be acknowledged for all of the effort he makes around the school occasionally. "Ok everybody be seated!" he announced in his magically enhanced voice.

The school sat and resumed their meal. It was wonderful to see Ginny and Hermione chatting away and giggling as always. "I missed you sooo much Hermione and I am SOOO sorry!" Ginny said as she gently stroked her friend's hand. Hermione moved her hand away stating "We shall talk about this later." Then started talking to Harry about just how disappointed she was that there would be no exams because she felt that there was no way in which to represent her learned knowledge without them. Harry...found this conversation particularly boring and chose to join in with Ron who was having a fight with Dean about who was the best world quidditch team and who would take the cup this year.

But soon dinner finished and Harry made his way slowly to Gryffindor tower one last time for that year. He remembered how hard the last summer had been for him, but at least now he had worked out how to hide his spell books in the corner of his new room, under the floor boards, so living with the Dursley's wasn't going to be that hard for him...was it? He slowly folded up his clothes and put them in his suitcase.

"Hey what's the gloomy face for?" Ron asked as he gleefully walked in from dinner.

"Well...you know...just thinking about this summer," Harry said.

"Yeah, tough break man," Ron said, "but maybe my brothers and I will be able to spring you earlier this year. I know that my mum has been wanting to keep you for the Summer break since you started school here and I told her all about you. But Dumbledore keeps refusing."

Harry's shoulders slumped as he went to help his friend pack his bags too. "I am really going to miss you Ron," he said quietly. Ron turned around and wrapped his arms around his friend resting his head on his shoulder. "I know, me too."

"Come on you guys, we have to go the carriages are here already!" Hermione said coming in followed by Ginny who was taking two heavy suitcases by herself. "Ginny, I told you to wait in our room!" Hermione said taking her suitcase.

"I know," Ginny said, "but I thought that we should just talk on the train, you are right we do need to leave."

"No Ginny, we need to have a discussion in our room before we leave," Hermione said putting her suitcase by the wall of the boys bedroom and the same with Ginny's and taking her back to the girls room.

She walked over to the bed which she had been occupying for much of the semester and sat down indicating to Ginny that she should sit beside her.

"Look Ginny, I know that you were under an enchantment for most of this year and therefore acting in a strange way that you might have not been responsible for a lot of your actions," Hermione stated, "I understand if you only like me just as a friend, but...a few times this year I have wondered if you could possibly feel something more for me..more than friendship...like sisterhood maybe?"

But the only thought going through Ginny's mind was "I don't want to be her sister! I want to be her sweet heart."

Ginny did something that she had never done before and gently cupped Hermione's head in her hand brushing back some of her long her "Hermione, what I feel for you goes deeper than that,"

"It does?" Hermione said as she lifted her head and smiled. An honest smile, which quickly became a frown when she remembered what she wanted to say to Ginny.

"Here," Hermione said giving her a few books that she had left in a drawer, "I meant to give you these before we'd fully packed. Madam Pince has allowed me to borrow a couple of books out during the summer and I thought that you could benefit from reading these. I've already read them and I will of course be writing to you and asking you questions about them just to make sure that you fully understand what has been written."

The books were titled:

Dark Arts and why they are so dangerous.

The magic within dark artefacts.

And

How to ensure you do not get tricked by a dark entity.

She pointed to the third book, "I think you will find that one particularly enticing. It might help if you write a brief summary of every book...say a scroll length or two to make sure that you understand the key points, I can read them and let you know if you understand it all.

Ginny's face fell when she looked at the books, the last thing that she intended to do was study over the summer. But then she thought...Hermione had been petrified for most of the last semester. She was trying to reach out and help and by doing that she went back to knowledge which has always been something that she had prided herself in. Then she thought "Maybe by trying to share books with me like this, she is trying to share a part of herself with me and I am not going to turn her away."

"Oh Hermione thank you!" Ginny said as if all of her Christmas' had come at once. She threw herself at the other girl wrapping her arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"WOW!" Hermione said, "if this is the reaction you give from a couple of books I should give you some to read more often!" She returned the kiss and the two girls hugged.

"Come on you two we are going to be late!" said Ron from the door who was carrying his luggage as well as Ginny's and Harry was following carrying his and Hermione's.

The two girls took their own luggage and everybody raced down the stairs in time for the carriage. They got on the last one that was leaving Hogwarts and were glad to get to the station in time for the train.

"Harry, I was wondering if you would make it here in time," said Snape who seemed to appear out of thin air. Harry got onto the train alongside his friends and Snape said, "what..do you think I'd really let you go back to Petunia's again knowing the way she feels about magic?" The train doors closed and Snape led them into a nearby empty compartment where he sat down with the children and the train departed. Snape put his hand on Harry's shoulder and stated, "Let's go home son."


End file.
